The Lost Kunai
by lemony.club
Summary: His era is over and it has left him with bitter regrets. How he wished things should have gone differently. And when he was summoned to another world, he realized he now has a chance to correct his world's mistakes; his mistakes. Is he a heroic spirit? Did he truly deserve that title? AU? R&R!
1. A Different Bond

**The Lost Kunai **(Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction! All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated:** Just to be safe. There are some really weird and adult moments ^^V.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Thought Bubbles)  
"_Memory Lane_"  
"**Deep/Dark Voice**"  
**_Important Stuff_**

**Summary:** His era is over, and it has left him a life full of bitter regrets. How he wished that things should have gone differently, and when he was summoned to another world, he realizes he now has a chance to correct his world mistakes; his mistakes. Is he a heroic spirit? Did he truly deserve that title? He didn't think so, but maybe his new Master would tell him otherwise.

* * *

**=[A Second Chance]=  
A Different Bond**

Illyasviel von Einzbern, or simply Ilya, was ready; she'd been ready for some time or so she thought. Unfortunately, she wasn't ready for this. Being left to die in a snowy secluded mountain by Jubstacheit von Einzbern, her grandfather was not what she expected. The Einzbern had put her through some the harshest training possible, all for grooming her to be the next vessel for the Grail, and as the Master who would finally bring the said Grail to the family. It was the only reason for her existence after being abandoned by her father, Kiritsugu Emiya, years ago. She was angry, enraged even, at how her biological father had treated her after her mother's untimely death. And so, she was alone, yearning for someone who she could bond with.

In small hands, she held the slab of rock that the family painstakingly acquired from a temple to use as a catalyst. The Einzbern had cheated as usual by gathering materials from the Greater Grail, which would allowed her to summon the strongest **_Servant_** under the strongest **_Class_**, provided that she did the ritual correctly. She could not fail. She would not fail. She had been training for the better part of her life for the upcoming war. She was not allowed to fail; her very existence depended on it. Her grandfather would not allow failure…

Ilya didn't understand why her grandfather had thrown her into the frozen wildness with no weapons beside a single slab of rock to defend herself. The air was chilling, and her only attire was the white light dress that barely kept the warmth in.

"Owooooo!"

"…!"

There was hungry howling beyond the dense white fog that surrounded her, hiding the predators within. With panic, the long silver hair girl placed the slab into a magic circle she had drawn on the frozen earth. Prana – power source of magecraft – flowed through her magical circuits while she placed her freezing hands on its edges. Chanted, she did as the circle glow, fueled with necessary magical powers. She would summon the strongest servant under the strongest class, and it would protect her.

"ARH–"

Ilya had failed… a wolf dashed and jumped over her crouching form as its claw slashed across her child-like shoulder staining the white dress. The blow spun her around, forcing her to roll across the snow, dyeing the icy substance crimson with her lifeblood. Painfully, she held her shoulder while gritting her teeth. Steaming mist escaped her lips as she watched the creature of her doom. The wild beast stared menacing while crushing the stone under its feet and sharp claws. The catalyst that she needed to summon her servant was cracked.

"No…" Illyasviel cried as tears filled the crimson red eyes before beginning its descent down both pale cheeks. Failure. She couldn't summon the strongest servant now. She'd trained tiredly so her grandfather would acknowledge her, and to make her father regretted his decision. There was nothing left now as the wolf passed the magic circle. Its luminance faded away just like her only goal. The beast snarled at her, watching its prey before hungry cold breath escaped a prolonged howl. An attempt to summon its kind. They came as called, emerging slowly from the snowy tree line.

"I…" Illyasviel sobbed, scratching the cold snow with her bare hand as the natural mountain's climate had numbed her shoulder's wound. She did not wish to die not matter how depressed she was feeling. But she was weaponless, completely defenseless; her magic couldn't possibly fight all of them. Something metallic under snow gashed her fingers as she dug down deeper. It was a strange weapon, three pointed… a kunai. Where did it come from? Kunai were relic of a long passed era, and shouldn't even be found in this part of the world.

The wolf in front lurched forward as Ilya held the kunai in her hand and slashed it with all the strength she could muster. The creature passed overhead and crashed into the snow behind her. Unmoving while its blood soaked repainted the whiteness of the land. Its brethren howled when seeing one of its own kinds had fallen. Like a signal, they all charged toward her and closing the distance rapidly. Illyasviel ran toward the circle and slammed the Kunai into the middle of the diagram in haste. In her panic, she wasn't really sure what she was doing.

"Any servant will do," the frightened girl begged as she chanted the sequence to activate ritual while blacking her bloodstained hands around its edges. The magic circle glowed once more as it was again supplied with prana. Black patterns on the Kunai followed the gesture, forsaking its invisibility and shimmered, but the girl did not notice. In that instant, Illyasviel von Einzbern felt as if all her magic circuits overloaded, readying to burst spectacularly.

Pain and fatigue immediately replaced her fear as all audible voice was drowned.

The cold winds ran through woods and circling around the girl and her ritual as if it was attracted to something surreal. All the wolves jumped toward her, readying to rip apart their prey in revenge but the swirling torrent of air exploded outward, sending them all flying back. White smoke seemingly appeared out of nowhere and filled the area. Illyasviel looked up and saw a silhouette in the mist as her heart pounded rapidly. A servant was summoned, but which one? Ilya hoped it was a powerful one so she could return to her grandfather with dignity.

The distorted shadow in the mist held his head in great distress as plethora of information flooded his mind. The Grail had stuffed an excessive amount of knowledge into the blond's cranium, ignoring his refusal. Still, it was not as painful as some of the mental torture he had to endure. The pain went by quickly once the input was concluded, allowing him to open his bright blue eyes. He tilted his head once the headaches became only a tingling sensation.

"Strange… this isn't –" the boy muttered as his eyes wandered and piercing through the dense fog as if it was not there. Not a moment sooner, the prone silver hair girl beneath his feet was the focus of his attention. She was bleeding from her shoulder, but the cold had slow down its flow to a snail pace.

"I guess you are my master, I am Naruto Uzumaki, I do not know what class I am," Naruto said, kneeling down so he could check her wounds clearly. An attempt to heal it, he'd tried with his limited knowledge at medical Jutsu. But it was enough to prevent any more loss of blood.

'This is not my world. How did I get here…? Could it be a reverse summoning? An object that can grant any wish? Is that even possible?' Naruto thought questioningly while helping the girl up to her feet.

"Which heroic spirit are you?" Illyasviel asked, looking up at the much taller person. Her expression was a bit more cheerful as the dullness in her crimson eyes vanished. She had summoned a servant, but she did not know which one.

Naruto just smiled at her. It was a sorrowful smile.

"I wouldn't call myself a heroic spirit, Hime," Naruto answered in his own truth. His blue eyes shifted and were full of regret as memory played itself in his mind. His home or what was left of it after the long and costly war. His hand touched his forehead and took off the hitai-ate. He rubbed the symbol of Konoha on it along with several gashes across the semi-rusted metal's surface. Naruto and his allies did manage to kill Kaguya Outsutsuki, but not before she doomed everyone else. His world was destroyed by war, by greed, by… shinobi, and he'd spent his final years contemplating what his world would be like if there was no chakra, no juubi, no jutsu. Would it be peaceful? Would he still be born? Would his parents have lived? Would all his friends still be there? Would he have a loving family?

So many questions with so little answer. And yet, after all the struggles and sacrifices, he wouldn't call himself a heroic spirit. Heroes protected and saved the world from destruction. That was the truth he lived by. While he did defeat Kaguya, the world was destroyed by then, through their fighting, through their hatred and intolerance. Naruto knew he didn't really save anyone, and all his achievements were for naught in the end. Everyone was still died in the end, and he wanted to change that.

If there was an incredibly powerful object that can grant any wish and powerful enough to summon him even though he did not exist in this world then it might have the ability to rewrite history.

"What do you mean?" Illyasviel asked skeptically, breaking him out of his thought. Her reddish eyes looked directly at the blond. The spirit she had summoned didn't consider itself as a heroic spirit? His attire was also strange; there was no armor beside the little metal plate that covered his forehead with a strange symbol with spiraling in the center. He had bright blue eyes and several marking on either cheek seemingly like whiskers.

The wolves' growls in the vicinity startled the girl as she averted her eyes from him to the surrounding area with visible panic.

"I will tell you later, Hime," Naruto said as he ran through some more speculation. A Grail that might have the power to correct his world's mistake, but he would need to win this war… this Holy Grail war. From the knowledge he acquired when he was summoned in this world, he knew he would have to defeat and kill six other servants who might be as powerful as him.

Illyasviel shrieked as the wolves lurched hungrily forward. Their intention was clear from the roars they gave while her back was pressed against him. Naruto looked up to see the immediate danger as several black orbs materialized around him and his master like a protective barrier. The energy construct pulsed with energy and blasted the wolves into oblivion. There was nothing left of the wolves. No blood, bones or fur remained. They were simply gone like being erased from existence. The onyx beams vanished once its task was accomplished, revealing the carved up terrain.

Illyasviel's eyes widen at the devastation caused by her servant's technique. Numerous trees fell over when enforced by gravity as their middle section was missing. Her servant was strong… impossible so as the crimson eye girl held her chest in distress. She collapsed as a huge amount of Prana had just been leeched from her.

Naruto looked at the shivering form of the girl below him. He felt that there was no chakra used in the techinque. He also couldn't feel its presence within him, but something else took its place instead. He would need to ask her about that, but she would need to survive. Plus, she was his master now so it was his duty to serve. He picked her up in his arms gently and noticed the Kunai in a circle with strange markings that was embedded in the earth.

"I never felt so drained… was that your Noble Phantasm?" the girl asked, shivering a little. Naruto did not answer her question and acquired the Kunai with her in one arm.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked. It was a Hirashin kunai belonging to his father, Minato Namikaze. Naruto'd lost it against Madara when he tried to use the technique. The elder Uchiha'd used Kamui against him when he threw it. It just disappeared from sight and he couldn't find anywhere after the battle. Naruto'd crafted a different one instead, but this had sentimental value.

"I found it, buried in snow… but I'm glad I did," Illyasviel answered as she cuddled a bit in his arms. He held her in both hands now after putting the Kunai away. Naruto shifted her around so she could be more comfortable, but she was light for someone of her age.

"And I'm glad you did, Hime," Naruto replied, walking away from the spot to a warmer climate.

"Are you really?" Illyasviel asked curiously. She wanted to be acknowledged for doing something right.

"Yes, Ilya-hime. You gave me a second chance," Naruto said with a warm smile. Warm enough to starve of the surrounding chill near them.

The ressurected Sage would win this war and use the power of the Grail to correct his world. Maybe then it would be a better world, and not like what it was when he finally entered his eternal sleep: A dead world. Within his mindscape, the demonic fox growled angrily as its mind became hazy. It'd also been resurrected, but didn't know exactly why as if some madness was influencing its mind, removing all reasons. The fox grew feral as it became ever more agitated.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The story actually was scribbled down when I was following **_Lucid Berserker_** by **_RedhathackerSin_**, I'm still following that. It's a good story. I'm mixing up Saber's ambition of changing history for Naruto since it's a good motive. Yes, this Naruto is pretty much OP. But this story is shipped as romance, so there is a romance between Naruto and Illyasviel. Illyasviel is actually older than Shirou; that meant she's about 18 or older. The war won't be over that fast even if Naruto could beat up everyone. If you don't know, Illyasviel command seal is in her whole body, that why I didn't state a symbol anywhere. I think her one is unique. Unlimited use, but only one a day.

Naruto's stats… let see… oh yeah, he doesn't have chakra.  
**Servant:** Berserker  
**Master:** Illyasviel von Einzbern  
**Strength:** Varies  
**Endurance:** Varies  
**Agility:** Varies  
**Mana (Prana):** None. Illyasviel provide all of it (for now).  
**Luck:** A+, probably.

Why is it varies? It depends on how much prana channeling through his muscles just like chakra! If a lot, he can flatten mountains with a single blow. It really all depends on Illyasviel.

**Personal Skill:** A lot. Naruto's a shinobi. He can use Jutsu as long as his master provided the necessary powers to do so.

**Noble Phantasm: **A lot. Again it might damage Illyasviel when enacted. The problem is when Naruto used it; the amount of Prana it required is insane! Even Illyasviel couldn't supply quickly enough and she has infinite mana. The amount you have and the amount you can channeled does matter! Having a lot but can't channel it quick enough make it bad. Anyway, here are the obvious ones.

**Perfect Sage Mode – **Anti-Ground (i.e. anything standing on the ground, e.g. infantry)**  
Kyuubi no Youko (Bijuu Mode)** – Anti-Everything! Madness/Berserk Mode!  
**Six Paths Sage Techniques** – Anti-Everything! Might kill Illyasviel in the process!


	2. Servant From Beyond

**The Lost Kunai **(Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for replying to first chapter: firelordeg, karthik9, Kinunatzs, kendryn, Rakjo, DragonNOOB, Guest, ddcj1990, warrior of six blades, Kylevalheru, coronadomontes, OBSERVER01, McCabeRz, Element-OverLord, Dead Apostle, Andre 'Vortex' Prower, that guy. I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. Also see the author note afterward for some kinky stuff ^^V.

* * *

**=[A Second Chance]=  
Servant From Beyond**

It'd been a few days since he was summoned into this world. A world beyond his own, a different world. Naruto, possibility summoned as Berserker class, accompanied his little Master back to her castle home in the mountain somewhere. Ilya had succeeded in summoning a servant so there was no reason left for her to stay in the wildness. She hoped her grandfather would approve of her servant. From what her servant had demonstrated by killing the wolves and saving her, his Noble Phantasm was powerful, enough to disintegrate matter completely. Only a strong servant would have such ability, but she wasn't entirely sure about that. There was an air of mystery around her servant. His mood constantly changes, fluctuating from childish to someone with incredible wisdom when she tried to get some answers.

In contrast, Naruto didn't say much as he collected his thoughts during these past days. He smiled at the cheerful and outgoing Master whenever possible, but there were times he just wanted a moment of silent by himself. When he was summoned into the world by the Grail, he knew most of his abilities after sorting out the excessive information that was cramped into his skull, but his actual class was still obscured.

"It's very odd; I can't tell which class you are in. A master should able to know what their servant class is, but with you… I can't. It's like something blocking my ability," Illyasviel von Einzbern, his master, stated with a frown. From her, he knew that a Master who successfully formed a contract with a Servant has the ability to read out the stats of their servant. It was similar to the power of clairvoyance.

However, when Illyasviel tried, the vision she saw was mostly blanked. Only his name was shown, which he happily gave when they first met, but nothing else was revealed. It was as if they were purposely hidden by something.

"There are seven class in total isn't that right? Please explain to me in detail what each class entitled to since the knowledge I have on them is limited," Naruto humbly requested of his Master or was it Mistress… but that sounded wrong.

"Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker… I actually wanted a berserker. The greatest Greek Hero, Heracles, under the Berserker class would guarantee me victory. But from your lucidity, you don't seem to be affected by Mad Enhancement, so you definitely are not of Berserker class," Ilya explained, walking alongside her servant with her winter clothing. She had changed into a more befitting wear now that she was no longer stuck on a secluded mountain. The girl explained what each class entitled to while Naruto frowned at the information. It was still unclear as he could be any of them including Berserker from what he knew thus far.

**_Saber_** considered as the best class overall and a typical melee fighter. The Sage had spent most of his life fighting hand to hand combat, so he would definitely qualify. While he lacked refined swordmanship in his youth, he did become very adept with the blade later on in life. He was always agile and a powerful hand to hand specialist before he even was twenty years of age. It was possible that he was this class.

Naruto was also qualified as **_Lancer_** based on hit and run tactics. He liked to employ them, capitalizing on speed and range while simultaneously disorientating his enemies. A shinobi should use every possible advantage to win their battle, and they would resort to anything from traps to backstabbing if it suited their goal. While Naruto did frowned on some of such tactics, he was not above using them if it would save lives. He always has been a strong willed person, capable of breaking out illusions casted by others. Did that mean he also has high "magic" resistance?

Naruto as **_Archer_** and **_Assassin_** was also plausible from the facts. He had powerful projectile weapons as all shinobi should. The usage of chakra to make those weapons deadlier was common among his kind. Every shinobi can do it. A thrown kunai had enough power to penetrate everything unless it was stopped by another chakra enhanced material. Furthermore, Shinobi were also scout, spy, bodyguard, protector, killers… there were a lot of subsets, and he had some experience in them all. The Sage had no problem in fighting duel in a most unfair way since fighting fair was stupid for a ninja, who always should obtain a favorable condition to increase their odd of winning.

The Sage also had the ability to summon toad which he sometime used as transport. That would qualify him as **_Rider_** since he could fully utilize the ability of his 'mount'. He wouldn't call the toads that directly at their faces, but they were mountable mythical beast according the Grail's analogy. **_Caster_** was also possible because the Grail seemed to equate Jutsu to magecraft as well. The ability to do impossible feat beyond human scope was magecraft so jutsu was labeled as such. It was simplified, but it remained true none the less.

The reason why Naruto thought his class was most likely **_Berserker_** was because he'd felt the fox in his gut once more. It had returned to the living world by the power of the Grail. When Naruto tried to speak to it, it attacked him in a feral, induced state of madness. It didn't recognize its long time friend and perhaps anyone for that matter. Naruto speculated that it was probably under Mad Enhancement from the information in his mind. By all definition, that was the mark of Berserker and it was extremely rare for any class to have that perk or curse, depending on one's point of view.

Naruto knew that if he fused with the fox to bring out Nine Tail Charka, or more correctly, Mana mode, he would be a Berserker whose powers will be unmatched by anyone that was not from his world. He wasn't sure of that, but it seemed likely. The demonic fox was composed entirely of mana instead of chakra as he'd noticed. In that mode, he would theoretically have unlimited magical power without restriction placed on his master at the cost of his own sanity. Naruto shivered at the prospect of going on a rampage and wiping out everything before him.

"It's possible that I could be from any class, Master-Hime," Naruto stated after a heavy sigh. Ilya had told him to call her master, but he added the Hime – princess – suffix to the title. Ilya didn't seem to mind so he didn't stop calling her that, and from Naruto's view, the girl was constantly exhibiting positive attitude to everything unlike when they first met in the wildness.

"It's more likely that I'm a Berserker since a part of me is affected by Mad Enchantment. As to the reason why you couldn't see my stat is probably because of my personal skill, **_Shadowy Heritage._** From what I know, it concealed all my attributes from scrutiny unless I specifically tell you what they actually are," Naruto revealed casually as Ilya had a flash of her servant's stats. Under his Personal Skill, which was completely blanked before, the word "Shadowy Heritage" was inscribed, but without any description accompanying it.

The crimson eyes silver-haired girl shook her head and immediately ordered her servant to tell her everything about his attributes. Naruto didn't tell everything as she did not use the command seal to do so, but he should for the rest as they were important for her to know. It took a while since there were so many, and some of them Ilya didn't realize existed. Those ones weren't record by her family as she would have remembered seeing them. Some wasn't possible at all since they were contradicting with each other based on their titles or whatever little descriptions they had.

Her servant had many traits from every single possible class including mutual exclusive one such as **_Ingenuity &amp; Unpredictability_** which required a calm and clear mind, but with **_Mad Enhancement_**, it shouldn't have been possible. What shocked her was the list of Noble Phantasm he had. Yes it was a list instead of one line or maybe two. There were over a dozen of them without any descriptions due to **_Shadowy Heritage _**ability.

What her servant had used when he saved her life was **_Truth Seeking Ball_**. It was destructive and highly versatile Noble Phantasm capable of reforming into anything for defensive, offensive or supportive purposes. That and they were literally indestructible from what her servant described. The amount of mana it consumed during activation was staggering, and Naruto stated it wasn't use fully. Some of other Noble Phantasm Ilya didn't even know what they would do like **_Kekkei Genkai_** or **_Kunai Graveyard_**. Naruto did state that the latter had the ability to slaughter armies in seconds which make her even more cheerful at how strong her servant was.

While the abilities he had were impressive, the parameters for his strength, endurance, agility weren't at all. They were rated as E class. Luck was given an A which was weird while power and noble phantasm were blank space. There was no assigned value to them as her servant pointed out that he didn't know why it was so either.

"It's probably because my… Noble Phantasms are too diverse," Naruto theorized after a moment of thoughts. It seemed to be likely the case as most Servants should only have one of them, but he had so many.

Ilya sighed and hoped her grandfather acknowledge her servant like she did even if his basic stats appeared to be awful on paper. From what she seen of his Noble Phantasm, they could range from B rank and up. The drain on her magical circuits was strange, but she would ask her grandfather about it when they finally returned home.

**XxXxX**

Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the head of Einzbern, was not happy. Since the Second Holy Grail War, he had suffered failure twice, unable to reclaim the lost Third Magic for his family. For many times now he tried everything he could to bring his plan to success, from hunting down relic that could summon the strongest heroic spirit to breaking the rule of the war by summoning Avenger, an irregular servant. The family almost gained what they desire in the last war, but Kiritsugu Emiya, an outsider, had destroyed it.

For this war, Jubstacheit had placed his trust within the family in the form of homunculi. The girl was his best work, being natural born from another of his creation with complex emotions and thoughts processes. However, he only saw her as mean to an end even if she decided to call him grandfather. That bond meant nothing to him as he looked down at the girl who was cheerfully introducing her servant.

The old magus king frowned at how his hope for this upcoming war had failed even before it could begin. He hadn't expected Illyasviel von Einzbern to summon a servant this quickly, several months before the official start. The ability of this new servant was good… no, it was incredible, but his basic stats were appalling at best. If that were the case, he wouldn't have a chance to use its ability before he was killed in the battle just like Avenger had.

'I should get rid of him and break the contract. There still time left to summon another,' the old silver-haired man thought grimly, trying to formulate another plan.

"Break the contract," Jubstacheit ordered sternly while Ilya blinked at her grandfather. Naruto frowned when hearing the order. He realized his goal would not be achieved if his master forsaken him. In his excessive class skills, which include traits from every possible class, there isn't **_Independent Action_** that would allow him to remain in existence if the master-servant bond was severed.

No, Naruto couldn't exist if that special bond was severed. He came to realize that he was not born of this world thus he has no contract with the world and did not reside in the Throne of Heroes; a timeless plane of existence. The only reason he was here because of the seal in his lost kunai, as it was interfering with the magic Illyasviel had casted. His master had provided enough magical power to breach the boundary of reality during her panic state. She didn't realize what she was doing then, and it was a fluke by all account.

"I can assure you Jiji-san, I am strong and I will win this war, I promise," Naruto implored. The old man gave the blond one quick glance with contempt and ordered Ilya once more. She shook her head in protest since she'd come to know her servant in the past few days. While the blond was mysterious, he was very considerate and enjoyed his time with her. She had made a first bond in a long time after her father had abandoned her.

"When did you start to disobey me?" Jubstacheit questioned with intimidation. He raised one of his hands up as magical energy flowed through it. The limb glowed onimously as if he was about to strike her. Ilya cuddled her head in fright as Naruto eyes turned sharp and deadly. **_Transcended Link_** was one of his characteristics. It specifically stated that if his Master were killed or incarcerated, so would he. It was one of characteristics that he hid from his master since it would detrimental to his goal if she knew. Committed to his decision, the only Servant in the room unknowingly drew magical energy from the girl to give him back his full physical prowess.

**_BOOOM!_**

Illyasviel didn't open her eyes when she heard a loud demolishing sound, following by rocks clattering. A vision of her servant stats came across the darkness. An "X" materialized next to the rank of his strength, speed and power. It was right after the letter E, making the rank "EX" before it faded away and returning back to E again. Her crimson eyes opened slowly once the cold breeze outside entered the chamber. The wall section was missing and her grandfather was nowhere in sight. Next to her was her servant with his hand outstretched in a fist gesture. His eyes full of deadly seriousness.

He put his fist down, closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry Ilya-hime, I shouldn't have done that… I was tempted by madness…" Naruto apologized, reverting back to his calmness once more as part of the celling near the hole collapsed.

Naruto looked at his fist as he opened it slowly. He had sent a blast of raw mana from it, and that surge of energy was strong enough to blow everything away, including the stone wall of the castle. His shinobi eyes saw the battered form of the old man in the distant, covered in snow. He was unconscious, but still breathing as his chest indicated. His magic must have protected him from the assault.

Naruto pointed at the figure from his spot as Ilya tried to run toward her grandfather. Unfortunately, she collapsed before getting very far and her breathing became very heavy. Runes that had appeared across her body without her knowledge faded away as her breath stabilized.

Naruto appeared next to his master with a single effortless leap. His firm hands helped Ilya up so she could check on her grandfather. The old man regained his consciousness when they reached him. Other servants in the castle immediately entered the room and noticed the wall was ripped out by something.

"Grandfather," Ilya said, kneeling by his side while her servant towering behind her.

"Maybe… I was too… hasty…" Jubstacheit von Einzbern muttered weakly as his eyes seemed slightly unfocused. His body was in a lot of pain as most of his ribs were cracked. Being hit by a Servant regardless which class they were in would be damaging. It was a good thing that he put up a magical shield when he saw the incoming energy blast.

"Show me that you can win this war," Jubstacheit stated and coughed a bit. The other servants of the household tried to heal him with magic when they arrived. The elderly Einzbern looked away and hid the fact that the Grail might not have the power to grant the Servant's wish. The fact that it summoned a servant that was not contracted by the world implied that the Grail was corrupted as he had once theorized. The rules of the war had changed. What did that mean to the family? Was it still possible to regain their Third Magic?

One thing the elderly Einzbern knew for certain was that this Servant's power could not be measured in rank. Naruto, on other hand, was concerned for his Master's health. He didn't have any mana within him; the fox had all of it so he would rely on his Master to provide him the necessary magical energy. It wasn't that his Master didn't have enough; it was that she couldn't provide them quick enough and it overloaded her already insane amount of magical conduits trying to push enough prana through, and that was when he was relatively close to her. What would happen if he was far away? Distance would decrease the amount he could potentially absorb.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to tap into Kurama's reserve since it wouldn't be safe and he would be insane. He has to think of a way to increase the flow or he would not have a good chance of winning. Maybe somehow his master could share her conduits with him? It wasn't many days later Jubstacheit decided to tell him a quick way to do if he would just throw away his morality on such thing. Naruto wasn't going to like that solution one bit.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Yes, the limiter is a pain. They don't know the full extent of the problem yet since Naruto mana system was sucked up by Kurama who is now in madness. He would need to get them from his master, but the distance does matter. The further he is, the less he get as most of it were lost to the surrounding when her conduit try to channel it into him. Naruto can forcibly draw it from Ilya without her consent but because he wasn't contracted by the world, he shouldn't do that as it would make him disappeared if she die. Of course with her consent, the transfer would be more efficient. They don't know that yet.

Okay, here's the kinky stuff… I'm following the actual game that meant the hanky panky part as well! Yes, the game I played was an Eroge, that's mean Shirou did sleep with Saber to give his servant prana and rejuvenate her. They had a lot of those moments; it was incredibly awkward first time though. Naruto and Ilya… well XD… that's why it was rated M.


	3. A Mutual Feeling

**The Lost Kunai **(Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for all your supports… and thank to those who told me off about the previous chapter's spoiler through private message or otherwise. Tsk… I removed them from last chapter, and fix the chapter up a bit as well. There were some typos in it!

* * *

**=[A Second Chance]=  
A Mutual Feeling**

"Kya!" Ilya screamed as she ducked behind the snow wall. It was erected for this particular game as the blond beside her clumped a bunch of snow together, forming a ball in his hand. He placed the finished product on the pyramid pile nearby as Ilya picked one up and threw it over the wall after she had a peek. The frozen ball curved in the air before slamming into one of a least a dozen blonds on the other side. The impact caused the clone to explode in white smoke. She quickly ducked under the protective barrier once more as dozens of snowballs sailed overhead, slamming against the snow filled earth further away.

"Left side, a meter from the end, Ilya-hime," Naruto said as the destroyed clone's memory intermingled with his own. Ilya nodded as she picked up one more snowball from the pile, and crawled further along their protective wall to another side. She peeked up and threw one at the clone in question as it exploded in white smoke when hit.

They were having a game of sort since there wasn't much to do for the last day here in Germany. Only a few days left for the Grail war to officially begin in Fuyuki City, Japan. They had trained for the better part of the two months to see the limits of their ability, and how they could rectify any possible weakness. It was tedious process of trial and error, but Naruto felt he was ready along with his master. He still required being close proximity to his master most of the time, but now he could move around for a short while, and use his ability without straining her heavily.

It was a discovery of sort more than a month back. Naruto did have magical circuits within him, and they replaced his natural chakra's pathways. They were being filled slowly as it was noted through some strange medical instrument. Unfortunately, the amount of magic constantly being drained by the demonic fox was greater than the amount he could generate naturally. He couldn't reclaim the lost Prana from the demon as it had become corrupted. It seemed that the Grail resurrected the fox in its original form, both Yin and Yang state. That would mean Kurama was actually very powerful with corruptive energy. Unfortunately, that also meant it was completely unusable in a normal fight.

Thankfully, Ilya's Prana was uniquely different to his own, and Kurama actually ignored it completely even if it was circulating in his body. However, it seemed that her magical conduit only supplied the necessary amount whenever he required it for a technique. It would not slowly fill his reserve passively.

Naruto sighed at the knowledge as he handed his master a few more snowballs. Ilya was a child at heart, and she enjoyed simple game like this immensely. Naruto had summoned his clones as the opposition in a snow ball fight while he gave out their position for Ilya to destroy them with a snowy projectile. The clones were retaliating as well, but with restrains as they were technically him and did not want to purposely injure their master for no good reason.

"How many are left?" Ilya asked while crawling back to Naruto's side. The blond smiled and held up one hand and opened it wide, indicating there were five.

"Two in the middle wall, two near the right side and one at the back, making more ammo," Naruto revealed after he sorted out the information in his mind. Naruto slid his hand across the snow in front of the girl and drawn up a plan. Ilya nodded excitedly at the strategy while paying undivided attention.

Soon enough, the silver-haired girl picked up five snowballs and held it by her chest with one hand and crawled to the edge of their snow barrier. She was hidden from view completely as she kept her head down. She turned toward Naruto once she reached her designated position. Naruto nodded and stood up from the safety behind the wall before spamming snowballs at the other side. The five clones immediately ducked down to wait out the barrage as Ilya ran toward their side unnoticed from the other end. They were taken completely by surprise as Ilya turned each into a cloud of smoke with the snowballs in her hand.

"YAY! We won!" Ilya called out cheerfully from the opposite side while jumping up in the air.

"No, you won, Ilya-hime. You were the one who took them all out," Naruto corrected as he climbed over the barrier, brushing the snow off his attire.

"I only can do it if you were helping me! We're a team!" Ilya corrected as Naruto chuckled. He couldn't argue with that while watching the sunset.

"It's getting late; shall we return to the castle? We need to pack up your things for tomorrow," Naruto reminded her as she pouted, wanting to play more. Naruto sighed a little at the girly sad face.

"Okay. Let's make one last monument before we've to head home," Naruto offered as her face became cheerful again. The sage quickly rolled up a big snowball and carried it over. It was enormous as he put it down between the two snow-walls from their previous game.

He took out two small kunai and gave one to his Master as they start to carve up the snow individually from each end to form a sculpture. A snowman was formed in the hour that went by. It was the likeness of Ilya's grandfather as they both grinned. They would destroy it afterward before heading back home.

"There's something here," Ilya mumbled from her side as Naruto stuck his head out from his with a curious look. He was sprayed with snow as the crimson eyes girl giggled.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Naruto called out as he brushed off the snow from his face with his hands, forming a sphere with them. He threw it at Ilya at a rather slow velocity. She dodged out the way before pushing the sculpture at him from her side. Naruto quickly evaded as it broke into pieces when crashing on his previous spot.

"Hey! That's not fair! I want to destroy it too!" Naruto called out as Ilya had a smug on.

"We could make another," Ilya suggested as Naruto blinked and face-palmed, realizing what she was trying to do. She would trick him into making another, only to destroy it in the end and repeat the cycle. He might have let her do that, but it was getting late as the sun was setting, and the surrounding atmospheric temperature dropped sharply.

"Nice try, Master," Naruto refused, using her title. "If we do that, we would be here for a long time," Naruto pointed out as Ilya frowned. Her eyes turned dull, losing its once brilliant shine. Ilya spun around and walking slowly toward the castle that stood unmoving beyond the hillside. A few tears escaped her crimson eyes as Naruto turned the girl around, pulling her into an embrace.

"Why…? I don't want to participate… I want it's to be like this forever… you will leave after it's all over… I don't want you to go," Ilya sobbed as Naruto wrapped her firmly in his arm. The Sage sighed as he felt her tears drenching his cloth even in the cold climate. He knew that he would have to leave her eventually. They were literally world apart and the only reason he was here because she had somehow managed to summon him, breaching the boundary of worlds in the process. For the last couple of months, he had come to care for the girl somewhat.

"It's okay, Ilya-hime. The war will end one way or another even if you don't actively participate in it. The other Servants would still come for us, and I would have to kill them to protect you, thus I would still have to disappear. It's inevitable so don't be sad. Make whatever time we have left worthwhile, filled it with happy memories," Naruto said softly. "Besides, if you try your hardest to win, your grandfather will acknowledge you afterward, even after I'm gone. Don't you want that?"

After a few moment of silence, he felt his master nodded against his chest so he let her go. She quickly turned away and cleared her eyes from all evidence.

"Let's head home!" Ilya declared with one fist up in the air, returning back to normal as Naruto had a smile on. Both start walking toward the castle slowly as night descended upon the land.

**XxXxX**

Master and Servant were in the study hall of the castle, checking through all the possible information as the servants of the Eizenbern's household busy packing up Ilya's stuff, readying for tomorrow. It was mostly books and clothing. Jubstacheit von Einzbern entered the room with a visible smile, watching Ilya pointed something in the book of magecraft as the servant had a thoughtful look paying attention.

"I assume you have everything ready?" Jubstacheit asked as he slowly approached the two once they noticed him. The other servants bowed at the old magus king as he waved his hand dismissively. He told them to continue doing their task.

"Yes, grandfather, everything is ready," Ilya answered politely. They were going through some preliminary information in the last moment. The childish shine in her eyes this afternoon didn't come back once they reach home. Determination filled her crimson eyes now. She had complete confidence in her ability and her Servant's at winning the war.

"Leave it to us, Jub-jiji," Naruto said cheekily. Jubstacheit wince his eyes a little at the abbreviated nickname. It felt disrespectful, but he let it go since the blond was not his servant and therefore he'd very little control over.

"You know what is at stake. I suggest you should do what is necessary to bring your ability to their full potential," Jubstacheit advised as Naruto face went dark. Illyasviel von Einzbern's cheek heated up slightly, and averted her eyes from them to the book in front of her.

"There's nothing to be shy about, it would only –"

"I told you, I won't do it," Naruto stated flatly as Jubstacheit shook his head. He had constantly told the blond to do what was necessary and yet the Servant refused. The old magus sighed and left the hall, allowing the duo to return to whatever they were doing. Naruto and Ilya had a moment of awkwardness before resuming their study.

Naruto sat by the window sometime later as snow continued to fall outside as usual as he followed their swirling descent. He was alone in the bedroom at the moment, but it won't be for long. Like usual, Ilya entered afterward and closed the door behind her. She jumped on the bed and slipped under the cozy and soft fabric. Naruto tilted his head from the window to watch his master as he reminiscence something a month and a half ago.

**[Flashback]**

"It seemed like most of your abilities required large amount of Prana to activate, this is very interesting," Jubstacheit said, looking up from his table while going through the analysis of the boy's ability. The blond was standing in front of him, requesting his thought on the matter.

Naruto had tested the extent of his ability and found that he needed to stay fairly close to Ilya for most of them to function correctly. If he was too far from her, most of energy required for his technique would be lost to the surrounding air, and he would gain very little Prana during the transference.

They could stick together, fighting like a team. However, that was bad because it would purposely put Ilya in danger. She was not as strong as him, and he couldn't fight to his fullest if he had to worry about his Master's wellbeing all the time. Even creating a single shadow clone forced an enormous strain on the silver-haired girl as her magical conduits tried to channel half of her magical reserve into the clone as required by the technique.

"I have checked over your body and found that you do have magical conduits, but they are completely depleted," Jubstacheit divulged with a frown.

"You said that this entity within you constantly consume your magical energy. So even if you generate some yourself, it would not be pointless as long as this thing is in your gut. Have you try releasing it so it would no longer interfered with your ability?" the old man suggested as Naruto grimaced. If he released it then what would happen? Flashes of widespread destruction across the country ran through his mind as he sweated heavily.

No, that was a bad idea. Allowing a fully powered deranged tail beast with unrestricted freedom was an incredibly stupid idea. Naruto did not know how powerful these mages are in this world, but he hadn't seen any of them who could flatten mountains with a swing of their hands. Kurama, on other hand, can cause tidal wave and earthquake with a single tail and it had nine of them. Now it was completely insane, making any possible negotiation impossible. Unleashing it upon the world would bring forth the apocalypse; everything would be destroyed within a week or less.

"Since you don't know what this thing inside me can do so just trust me on this. Releasing it IS A BAD IDEA," Naruto stated with great emphasis as the old magus narrowed his eyes, trying to understand the Servant's word.

"Very well, you said that Illyasviel can provide you with the necessary Od without it being consumed by this… creature right?" Od was just another name from prana in different state. It was like magma and lava which described the state of the same thing.

"Yes, it seemed that this… creature… only devour my own Prana, anyone else's would be fine since mine is unique," Naruto said with some bitterness. He didn't want to call his life time companion a creature. Kurama was his friend and sacrificed itself toward the end of his world's war. But there something should be kept a secret so Naruto didn't elaborate further on tail beasts' power.

"Then there are actually several ways to fill your magical conduits with the necessary Od. It could be rectify easily by you absorbing other's essence, converting it into energy through a magical ritual. It is the most ineffective way and it would kill the–"

"No thanks, I don't want to kill other people senselessly," Naruto interrupted. He wanted to save his world from its fate, but he would not do it on corpses of countless other from this world. Jubstacheit looked at the boy and shuddered a little.

"Very well, another way is exchange of bodily fluid," the magus said.

"Hah?" Naruto was confused from the comment.

"Sex. Have intercourse with your master, as long as they are different gender to you, it will work. It's the most effective way of transferring Od from one person to another," Jubstacheit stated flatly as Naruto eyes widen, understanding the implication.

"I CAN'T DO THAT! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!" the Sage practically shouted but Jubstacheit remained stoic.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern is not a child. The girl has long passed the age of maturity," the elderly man pointed out. Naruto slammed both his hands on the desk, shaking it while eyeing the old magus for any form of deception.

"She _still_ is a child regardless how old her body was. I won't consider that option!" Naruto shouted with a malicious tone, but the head of Einzbern family remained impassive. The elderly man put folded his fingers on both hands together, letting his lips rest on them while gazing into the boy's unflinching eyes.

"You don't want to kill others to absorb their magical energy and you don't want to do the other one because of your morality…" Jubstacheit said, breathing out heavily. "If that the case, break the current master-servant contract and formed another with someone older. There are plenty other possible candidates that you can have no problem of sleeping with. There's no other way," he concluded.

Naruto turned around and frowned. He couldn't break off the contract with Ilya as he would likely disappear before he could form another one. It was a problem, and he couldn't kill others to refill his magical reserve. The only option left was…

"I can't do that to her," Naruto said weakly. If he leave Ilya now, what remained of her spirit would shattered, and she spiraled into depression from losing everything. The old magus watched the Servant's back for a moment and misunderstood the boy's thought process.

"Illyasviel is a homunculus, an artificial human given life through sorcery application. She's a mean to an end, and she will do as I tell her to," Jubstacheit said coldly before Naruto turned around with his fist clenched.

"She is not a mean to an end!" The Sage roared but the old man face was expressionless.

"Is she not a stepping stone? You are using her, same as me, or you thought it was different simply because you know her better?" Jubstacheit asked as his word stabbed Naruto in the heart. The sage staggered back from the table and realized the truth. He was just using her as well to gain access to the Grail. She was nothing more another person for him to achieve his goal, and be discarded in the end. He didn't want to, but when the war is over with him standing before the Grail, he would forsake her to achieve his wish.

**[End of Flashback]**

Naruto frowned as he finally slid under the blanket, joining his master. Ilya cuddled closer to him. Her face was slightly red, more so than usual. They had been doing this for a while to supply him with Od into his magical circuits. Her unique energy was not consumed by the demonic fox as expected, and had allowed him to use some of his better technique just like earlier this morning without putting heavy burden on her body.

"Naru…" Ilya said as she closed her eyes and lifted her head up, waiting for something.

"Ilya-hime, thank you," Naruto said as he lowered his head and felt her soft lips on his. Both lips opened as their inner part connected to begin the exchange of bodily fluid. Ilya's magical conduit glowed visibly under the warm fabric as it transferred the magical energy over. The deep kiss lasted for a while as Naruto felt his body filled up with foreign energy. They broke off when Ilya became tired and entered her dream world. Naruto held her small form by his chest and sighed heavily. His circuit barely filled up since the method was not as effective as actually doing it.

'What should I do when this is all over?' Naruto thought as he couldn't see any way out of this.

**XxXxX**

"They have left with two servants, Leysritt and Sella, to the castle on the outskirts of Fuyuki City as you had commanded. I have also recovered the catalyst and successfully carry out your order," a servant with crimson red slit eyes looked up at the old magus. Behind that person was a tall black giant, giving an impression of a monster, instilling fear to all those that gazed upon it. Misty steam came out from giant's jaw as it exhaled. The orifice filled with razor sharp teeth, but not as dreadful as the axe-like sword he held in his muscular hand.

"What class is he?" Jubstacheit asked, eyeing the monstrosity. The servant before him closed his eyes to view the stats, and opened it once more after he was done.

"TRUE Berserker," the man said with a smirk. Jubstacheit had a smile on his face then chuckled a bit.

"So, that boy was a Berserker after all," the old magus deduced. The prefix "True" on given out when there was an irregularity in the rule of the Grail. Naruto was an irregular Berserker, summoned beyond the world's boundary. As such, when Jubstacheit ordered the servant before him to recover the catalyst, and use it to summon another servant. The Grail had given the Hercules the title of TRUE Berserker.

"There will be 8 Servants in this war," Jubstacheit announced as the man before him nodded in agreement. Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the eight head of the family, ordered the homunculus before him to go to Fuyuki City to participate in the Holy Grail War that was about to begin!

The artificial human before him grin madly and brushed his spikey silver haired back. He complied with his creator's wishes as his blood filled eyes flashes with joy.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The Prologue Arc has ended! Fifth Holy Grail War will begin next Arc! The game already messed up badly with Naruto being here! TRUE BERSERKER will also enter the war. Have a guess who is the newest player! He's very powerful! The greatest of Jubstacheit's creation and is not technically an OC!


	4. Scouting Mission

**The Lost Kunai **(Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

It has been a while. Sorry about that, I just have plenty of other stuff to do in real life. I do enjoy writing somewhat when I'm on a roll, but getting started is kind of difficult for me. Anyway, the Prologue Arc ended a while back so we're going to the next arc of the storyline!

* * *

**=[Walpurgis Night]=  
Scouting Mission**

It was peculiar for him, at least, to be here in this place; a country that used his native tongue. The language was called Japanese as he'd learnt. The world that he came from did not have such distinction between languages as there was only a universal spoken and written form. When he was summoned those months ago, the Grail had upgraded his vocabulary without his consent to include his master's native tongue. Fortunately, Illyasviel von Einzbern had great comprehension for the Japanese language as she spent most of her childhood in Japan during the Fourth Holy War, allowing him to be more comfortable using his own speeches.

"Maybe I'm feeling a bit homesick?" Naruto questioned himself as he passed through the cheerful and busy bodies going about. Moderately paved streets and roads with countless building adoring both sides while multitude skyscrapers towering uncontested in the distance. Wealth of information about the world, granted by the Grail, was one thing, but experiencing it himself was another. For him, it was a nice change of scenery from the secluded Einzbern's ancestral home in the mountain in snowy Germany.

A few days had gone by since they arrived here in Japan using the national airline as it was the fastest way to travel between continents. It was quite shocking to the Shinobi that thousands tons of metal could be flying in the air without the aid of chakra or magic. The trip across the vast ocean was quite unnerving to a certain fearless Sage as he constantly pondering when the contraption was going to fail and drop from the sky. The long train ride that followed was another disconcerting experience, but thankfully, the locomotive was grounded so he wasn't too worried about his master's safety.

It then took nearly four hours by foot for one Master and one Servant to travel from the virgin forest, or rather mountain range, on the outskirt of Fuyuki City to their final destination. There was no actual road cutting through the sea of trees as the landowners, the Eizenberns, refused to develop the area, making the strolling through the murky forest a bit disturbing as it was very easy for one to lose all sense of directions. The lack of sunlight and chilling misty air infected the surrounding trees seemed only to further amplify the existing dreary atmosphere. No wonder this area was a subject to many ghost stories like those about the illusionary castle attended by phantom maid sisters, whose names were actually Leysritt and Sella. Both were homunculus created by the Einzbern family to serve as a maid, bodyguard, and caregiver Illyasviel.

Naruto chuckled at how close to the truth the stories were as he stood before the front gate of the local high school, Homurahara Academy. His original attire, consisting the black shirt, dark orange long pant, and red coat with black pattern along the hemline, was replaced with a more befitting wear in order to blend in via the usage of transformation jutsu, **_Henge_**. After checking and approving the amount of prana it drained from his diminishing reserve to maintain the technique, Naruto passed through the school's outer gate and onto the emptied ground as the sun continued its descent, shifting the world into late evening. He hastily made his way into the incoming building in order to continue his scouting of a certain individual against his master's wishes.

Whoosh…. Screech… Boom… Whack…

The sounds of combat refocused his attention from Shirou Emiya, who stayed behind long after all the students had gone home for the day. Leaves descended from their swirling path around his body as he crouched down away from view on the rooftop and suppressed his presence while Shirou spied around the building corner below. The Sage's hawk-like blue eyes narrowed at the two combatants engaging in a death match from the distance. The blue haired individual in deep ultramarine full body tights covered in runic protections, using a lance as a primary weapon, was immediately equated as Lancer. Lancer's dual-wielding opponent could be Saber, but those deadly blades look more like meat cleavers than actual swords.

"Seems like the fierce battle has been going for a while," Naruto muttered lowly, rubbing his chin in thought while his mind remember all the rules he had to follow. He knew that he would have to stake out his competitions eventually in order to improve his odd of winning, but he didn't expect it was this soon as the seventh master had not been found yet. This was all according to the current Grail War's overseer, Kirei Kotomine. It was quite disturbing meeting that man as only the feeling of hollowness could be felt from him.

"And here I thought we all have to follow the rule of engagement? Is that just me?"

With a cracking sound from a branch, Naruto's ears twitched while Lancer's eyes snapped to the unwelcomed spectator. Without any pause, a lance strike pierced through the corner wall with little effort. The blow narrowly missed its intended target.

"Ahhh…" Shirou was surprise by the attack while Naruto frowned from hiding spot as he contemplated his next logical action. He knew that magic must be kept a secret along with the knowledge of the Holy Grail War to non-magi. Shirou, being adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya, might just be an ordinary human and thus must be eliminated to preserve that secret. Naruto, as a person, didn't like that rule one bit, but as a war veteran, he knew the rule was there to prevent ensuring chaos if magic was known by the general masses.

'No… the hell…?' Shirou thought with dread as his legs began to work. 'What the hell is this…?' He questioned mentally and ran for his life as Naruto watched on from his confortable spot. Without further indecisiveness, the Sage's hand gripped tightly around a Kunai he just unsealed, readying to render aid without revealing his location, but Lancer had vanished from view like a ghost when Naruto tried to locate him.

'Tsk… spiritual form…' Naruto cursed mentally, still holding the weapon in a throwing gesture. That ability was one of the things he could not do. Servants can switch between Spiritual Body and Material Body at will as true to the second part of their name, Heroic Spirits. While in spiritual form, they cannot be easily detected by enemies due to being invisible to the naked eye and most forms of scrying or affected by physical interference. They can travel where they please without being impeded by walls, but they also cannot carry anything in that state. It was an incredible useful ability, but Naruto was a unique case as he was unable to utilize it. He was not a spirit in a sense as he did not reside in Throne of Heroes.

With a subtle movement, Naruto was about to chase after Shirou in order to prevent him from being killed by Lancer, but a powerful arrow forced Shinobi to jerk back on reflex with his eyes widened. It was aiming for his head with pinpoint accuracy. His position had been compromised when he determined to stop Lancer, allowing his spiritual presence to be felt briefly by those in the immediate vicinity. Naruto sighed and paid the former dual wielding Servant on ground level some required attention. The silver-haired man now was holding a matte black, western-style straight bow with deadly seriousness in his eyes.

"That kind of precision with an arrow… which class are you? Saber or Archer?" Naruto asked, standing up from his spot to reveal his entire body. He was now backed into his usual attire as his red coat flustered a bit in the gentle breeze. Without much thought, Naruto leaped off the building, landing perfectly on the ground before the two opponents.

'I didn't even notice him,' Rin thought and pondered if it was an ability he used.

"Archer," Archer answered as his eyes narrowed a little at the blond. His memory was still hazy since his summoning by Rin Tohsaka a day ago, but there was something odd and unfamiliar about this person. The blond felt like a Servant from the aura he emitted, but at the same time he was not. "What are you?"

Naruto wanted to return the courtesy by revealing his actual Class, but he wasn't sure which it was. From what he'd leant thus far, his class wasn't Archer or Lancer as there was only one of each in every Holy Grail War. In addition, he could feel powerful magic lingering around the school, indicating Caster might have set up something around the area. Whatever it was doing, he wasn't really sure as his knowledge about magic was pale in comparison to his master, but Servant's magic was distinctively different than that of a magus. Considering all that and by the process of elimination, he could either be Saber, Berserker, Rider or Assassin. Beserker was still the most plausible one from the derange growling he heard in his mindscape occasionally.

"I don't know my exact class until all the Servants appeared. Sorry… but my real name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, Rin-chan and Archer-san," Naruto greeted politely with a cheerful smile. Ilya-chan will probably scold him later as he was not supposed to reveal himself until she allowed it, but it really hard to have a conversation with others without giving one's proper names.

'What does that mean? A servant, who does not know his own class? And revealing his true name!?' Rin thought. She was a bit stunned at the information that was carelessly divulged. Every Servant summoned should already know their class immediately. Furthermore, true name of a Servant was something vital to battle, as it can reveal much about them like their weakness and prowess through their legend. Most often had their Masters refer to them solely by their class name unless they no longer care. 'So he does not care if people know his true name or it wasn't his real name in the first place?'

As if Naruto was able to read her mind, he answered her mental question: "Doesn't matter if you know my name or not since I'm a unique case myself. Knowing my real name reveal next to nothing about me even if you search through all the recorded history of…" Naruto trailed off that last bit, stopping himself from saying: "of this world". That would give way more information than he liked.

"Really?" Rin asked skeptically as she eyed the blond with suspicion, trying to gauge his expression and failing at it.

"Yes. Now that the introduction is out of the way, I suppose we can get to the real business," Naruto hinted as he sapped much of his remaining prana to summon a black orb in his hand. Truth-Seeking Ball can be molded into many things, making them very versatile in combat. He had only enough power for one, but one was sufficient from his estimation.

With the declaration from the blond, an arrow was launched from his bow at an alarming speed while Rin Tohsaka immediately gave her Servant support with her mastery of magecraft. She knew what the Holy Grail War entitled and there was no reason to hesitate as magical runes appeared on her around her arm and wrist. Naruto grabbed the incoming projectile with one hand while sidestepping and used the orb in his other hand to form a shield before the twin-tailed girl's assault. Rin's magical blasts impacted against the blackened barrier, and the moment they touched the slick onyx surface of the construction, the blasts vanished without the expected explosion.

"What!?" Rin was a bit shocked as the shield reverted back into its previous form. Naruto didn't say anything as there wasn't anything needed to be said during battle, so instead, he wrapped his hand around the orb as it spread outward vertically into a pole a first before forming a black bow similar to his opponent. Using the arrow that Rin's Servant so graciously given him, Naruto returned it in kind with extra. The silver-haired Servant quickly materialized his twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, to deflect the incoming arrow with one. However, the arrow weaved around the first sword, evading it like if it had a mind of its own before it was smashed apart by the second sword.

Archer didn't take the time to think about how it was possible for an arrow to change course during flight and rushed toward his opponent. Rin paused and watched from the side, trying to think of way to help her Servant after her failed attack.

**_Boom!_**

"Hmmm…" Naruto muttered as he blocked the double strikes with a massive black sword that taking the shape of Kubikiribōchō with a hand at each ends. Kanshou and Bakuya became unstable and shattered in flakes as Archer disengaged and reforming them again with troubled expression before evading a powerful thrust that meant to decapitate him.

'Is that why he did not know what class he is?' Rin thought as she saw the giant broadsword in the blond's hand. He had demonstrated **_Presence Concealment_** from Assassin Class by remaining hidden during spying, **_Marksmanship_** from Archer Class by bending arrow along the air and now **_Swordmanship_** from Saber Class. He was not a novice from the way he handled the broadsword, forcing her Servant to retreat instead of holding his ground like he did against Lancer.

With a prana-empowered step, Naruto propelled himself toward Archer to close the gap in a blink of an eye and did a powerful downward swing with all intention of killing his opponent. The silver-haired Servant evaded it only narrowly by dashing to the side, allowing the heavy broadsword carved up the ground. Naruto then swung the blade to the side without any pause.

Archer was not firmly on the ground yet from his recent maneuver so he defended himself from the incoming strike. Once again, his dual weapons was cracked and shattered on collision even though they were projected perfectly this time, sending him further away. Naruto was about to follow up to finish the disorientated Servant, but a range attack from his blind spot forced him to use the sword flat side to shield himself. Like previously, the magical blast vanished the moment it collided with the weapon, but it procured enough time for Archer to recover from the recent blow and get to a safe distance.

"That is one troublesome Noble Phantasm," Archer admitted as Rin nodded in agreement from a different side. Naruto sighed and scratched his cheek with one hand while the weapon was held firmly with the other. He wasn't at all interest in the girl since his target was Servants, not the Masters. However, he might need to cripple her so she would not interfere with his battle.

"I never heard a Noble Phantasm that can negate all form of magic," Rin claimed, fidgeting jewels in one of her hand. The precious gems were actually containers to store large amount of mana so she could use in combat readily, but against such an opponent, magical attack appeared to be useless. She had figured out the black orb's passive ability the moment her attack failed, and the second time was to distract him long enough for her Servant to get away. Archer, on other hand, also noticed that dangerous ability when his weapons came in contact with that black blade. Since his swords were projected from his imagination and experience through the use of prana. They were magical construct.

"Since you know what it does, there's no way for you to win so surrender," Naruto told them as he twirled the blade in his hand almost playfully. The Truth-Seeking Balls had the power to negate all form of ninjutsu and it extended to all prana construct, including magical spells, the moment he was summoned into this world. Such ability was only realized a month later during one of his limitation test with his master, and he was thankful for the replacement of Chakra by Prana. Any magical objects that came into the orb automatically reverted back into its purer and truer state, thus it gave him quite an unfair advantage against magic user like Caster.

"Surrender? There's only one end," Rin retorted while thinking of ways to get out of their current situation. Archer was not in his best shape, fighting against one Servant after another. Lancer wasn't able to inflict any wound upon her Servant, but the stress of combat did take its toll regardless how brief it was. Now they were up against a far more dangerous Servant, whose class still eluded her.

Naruto rolled his eyes a little. "I mean you no harm, Rin-chan. I'm only interest in your Servant so you can go," he said before doing a shooing motion with his free hand at the black-haired girl as if she was just a incontinence.

"What was that!?" Rin was pissed that the Servant took her so lightly. True that Master could never matched up against Servant's power, but she wasn't some immature magus. She had trained for the better part of the last ten years for a chance to claim the Grail.

"He's right. You attacked him twice now, but he ignored you completely even when you were closest to him," Archer asserted smugly while Rin calmed down a little. When the blond defended her first magical assault, she was closest to him and he could have attacked her then, but instead, he paid his attention toward her Servant, who was much further away. "Maybe he simply doesn't think you as a threat. I'm honored that he's only interested in me, but I don't swing that way."

"Baka!" Rin shouted on reflex as Naruto cracked up a little while placing the massive broadsword on one of his shoulder.

'Damn, that should have been my line,' the Sage thought, scratching the back of his head with the free hand. Granted, he'd walked right into that one, but it was funny nonetheless. "Fine, you can stay, but don't get in the way, Rin-chan." The black Kubikiribōchō distorted before collapsing into itself and forming a much slender blade. With both hands, Naruto did a slanted horizontal slash with the newly formed Katana, forcing Archer to evade by dropping flatly down to the ground. The weapon's sharp edge extended in an instant, bisecting the building further behind the Servant without any hint of resistance.

"That's insane! What kind of Noble Phantasm is that!?" Rin shouted, seeing the building slide off the incline cut and crashed into the ground from her spot. Not only it could take on any form the user desired, it was immune to magic and seemingly cut through everything with minimal effort. Naruto ignored her and continued his assault with vertical slashes while Archer rolled around the ground, evading it as it remodeled the school's ground and any obstacles that came in the way. Rin was miraculously spared during the rampage, however.

Archer finally ran out of room to evade when he bumped against a half collapsed wall. He couldn't block those deadly slashes with his own weapon as it would slice through them effortless. His Noble Phantasm didn't seem to be that effective against this opponent at all as it would simply prevent him from escaping. "I'm going to leave this to you, Master," Archer said almost jokingly as he struggled to evade the killing strike before entering spiritual form and disappearing from the view.

"Bastard! Get out here!" Naruto shouted with annoyance since he still hadn't found an effective way to counter that ability yet. It allowed Servant to escape near death situation if they utilized it correctly. The Sage glared deadly at Rin as he could still feel Archer's presence around him, probably waiting to see what he would do next. Logically, he would attack Rin Tohsaka, forcing her Servant to rematerialize in order to defend her, but he felt his prana reserve was getting very low. Even though he wasn't able to kill Archer, he felt it wasn't a completely loss as he gained some good Intel. At least he knew Lancer, Archer and Caster would be no match for him.

"If my master was here, I might be ordered to kill you, Rin-chan," Naruto said with a devious smile. Rin tensed up as magical rune around her arm glowed even though she knew she would not able to stop him. "Right now, I'm not interested in you at all. Take this precious time to grow a bit more."

"What was that!?" Rin shouted angrily, thinking he was implying something as the blond grinned and exploded in a puff of white smoke without clarifying what he meant. Archer exhaled a breath of relief after the Servant's presence disappeared completely from the area and rematerialized again.

"Any ideas of how to defeat someone like him?" Archer asked as Rin rubbed her temple a little once she calmed down enough. It was good thing that blond Servant had no desire to attack Master directly or this battle would play out very differently. She looked at half demolished school with a sigh afterward and then went to check where Shirou had gone. She found the boy had been impaled through the heart, likely by Lancer, in one of the still undamaged section of the school. He was still alive, barely, as she held onto her glowing ruby colored pendant.

Meanwhile, on the northern end of Fuyuki City, a blond was ransacking a certain household for any useful information. He'd managed to sneak through the protective barrier around the building quite easily with his ability. There weren't many places around the town that had some sort of magical barrier so the places that did were of interest as he was scouting around the town. This place was his master's old home so it was of great interest. He froze up a bit as new set of memory entered his mind.

"Lancer and Archer and possibly Caster… that's three of them in one go. Well, now we know we're strong enough to fight other Servant one on one so the boss could spend his time playing with Ilya-hime," the clone of Naruto muttered softly and sarcastically before shrugging and continued on with his current task.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There are only nine Truth-Seeking Balls regardless of how many clones there are since clones do not actually have their own ones. They can summon their bosses one though. The first night will take several chapters as it tells the story of what happening across the city as well as with Naruto and Ilya. I will try to incorporate all possible routes of Fate/Stay Night with originality, but no promises since some events are mutually exclusive.


	5. The Last Servant

**The Lost Kunai** (Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information:** Most, if not all, of Naruto's Noble Phantasm are devastating in respective to their type and usage. They are not all EX class, but you can assume they to be A+ or higher when they first appear in the storyline. I will try to give them description in the following chapter. On another note, Excalibur is A++ while Avalon is EX. They're both Saber's Noble Phantasms. What was Caliburn rank? I forgot, I think it was A++ as it killed Berserker in one hit (ouch!).

* * *

**=[Walpurgis Night]=  
The Last Servant**

Steamy mists leaking from the wide and narrowly opened window positioned, at almost six foot high, just above his head. He pursed his lips a little, contemplating whether he should give into temptation as the heated water vapor continuously seeping from the indoor artificial hot-spring into the outrageously luxurious corridor of the castle. Exquisite iron and stone ornaments along with priceless painting adoring each side of the hall joined him in the prolonged silence.

"Naruto, are you there?" Someone asked from beyond the adjacent room as he waited. Slashing sounds of water and two more female voices could also be heard.

Busted!

Naruto tensed up a little as his mind flashed all those times he was training with his white-haired godfather, the self-proclaimed super pervert. Alright, the blond Sage admitted it technically wasn't training, but more than research for smut books that many of his friends, of both genders, were so fond of. The countless hours he trained in the art of spying on the female population when they were at their most vulnerable had ingrained itself into his very being, giving him an amoral urge; an addiction one may say. Still, he believed there was nothing wrong with a Servant staying by his master's side regardless of whatever she was doing. He'd reassured himself with that explanation times and times again.

Exhaled deeply and calming himself once more in the milliseconds that went by, he was able to suppress the dark alluring temptation. "I'm always here when you need me, Ilya-hime," Naruto assured his master while drenching his hand slightly from brushing the liquefied steam off his golden blond hair.

The urge for misdeed seemed to be overwhelming on this particular day as he heard both maid-sisters of Einzbern, Leysritt and Sella, will be joining Illyasviel for the evening bath. Both of them were specialized homunculus just like his master, and for more than one occasions now, Naruto'd pondered the appearances of both homunculus beneath their overdressed uniform that covered them from head to toe with only their face visible.

"We should let him in since he'd been standing out there for a while now. Skinship is something a Master and Servant should do whenever a chance arrive. This is a good opportunity to do it," Leysritt suggested lewdly, but only a micro grin could be noted on her face by those that were in the misty room. Out of the two maids that accompanied Ilya for the incoming conflict, Leysritt was a combat specialist. Most of her personality was sacrificed in order to create an efficient and superior killer, resulting in a thin ego. Her monstrous strength was on the same level of a Servant as noted during sparring. She was able to swing large and heavy halberd in her maid uniform with absurd speed and destructive power. Combining with seemingly limitless stamina, Leysritt was quite a challenge at first.

"S-skin-ship?" Ilya stuttered as her crimson eyes widened in fright and shock. She thought she might have misheard her caretaker, but 'kinship' didn't make the matter any better.

Leysritt gave a simple nod while cupping her graciously developed chest. "What's a better way to show than the act of love making? Two people rubbing together in a sweaty action…. Ah… I want to do it with someone like him just once," she said wishfully. However, as usual, the homunculus' expression did not match up with whatever she was saying so there were some very mixed signals.

Sella, the magic specialist, pressed her hands against her chest and felt inadequate while Ilya submerged about half of her head as her core temperature continued to rise steadily. She remembered all the time that she and her Servant shared the same bed, but nothing really happened. He had vocally expressed his reluctant to do what was necessary in order to booster his power. But staying close together had allowed the transfer of energy more efficient as they became more compatible with each other.

"Nothing further happened beside a kiss?" Leysritt questioned skeptically before a devious thought entered her mind.

"Since Ilya-chan won't use him then allow me to have some fun," Leysritt said exactly what was on her mind before running up the underwater stone staircase of the roman styled bathhouse, revealing her matured figure. She then jogged playfully passing behind the stone pillars towards the closed doubled door to enact exactly what was on her mind with the person on the opposite side.

It did not take more than a couple of seconds for the uneasy feeling to strike her chest once her eyes followed Leysritt's path across the room. Ilya jerked upright as water splashed outward and practically shouted: "STOP! He's mi…"

Ilya managed to stop herself from completing that particular and highly embarrassing sentence while Leysritt froze up from the command.

Ilya did not know what came over her in that moment. He was her Servant. She already knew that once the war concluded in the coming days, he would have to leave and returned back to wherever he came from. He'd even said so himself that she should not get to attach and spent their time wisely. As much as she wanted him to stay, it was beyond her ability.

"… my Servant," Ilya finished her sentence bitterly as her eyes became sharper, focusing on the short pale hair homunculus by the only entrance to the room. "What do you think you are doing, Leysritt-san?"

Chill spread over her skin as a crooked grin manifested itself upon her face. Leysritt cocked her head around and sweated a little at those unflinching crimson red eyes of a child. "Ah, I must gotten carried away… hahaha," she replied and returned back to her spot before Ilya did the same.

"I'm sorry, Leysritt-nee," Ilya apologized after returning to her normal cheerful self.

"It's okay," Leysritt replied politely. "Jealousy does make you say the most honest thing."

Ilya stared at Leysritt's bosom for a bit and became more conscious of her own. "I'm not jealous!"

"I'm not jealous…" Ilya repeated lowly and on the verge of sobbing at her stunted growth. She was technically eighteen years of age, but physically, she was only about thirteen years of age. Following the betrayal of her biological father, Kiritsugu Emiya, after the conclusion of the Fourth Holy War, Ilya underwent extensive body modification. In conjunction with her abnormal birth, such attempt had maximized the amount of magical circuits within her body, but slowed down her natural growth considerably.

Even so, the amount of circuits she had paled in comparison to the amount her Servant had once her grandfather, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, examined further into for a solution to their current problem. Naruto's magical circuits behaved like a vital circulatory system with millions of veins like running throughout his body, allowing him to do thing that seemingly impossible, inciting great interest in the old magus.

"I'm only two year old and I have these. If you have them, I'm sure he wouldn't able to stop himself," Leysritt slashed some water around her. Outside the room, Naruto face-palmed when he heard the blatant comment.

"I… I…"

"Please do not tease Illyasviel-sama anymore, Leysritt," Sella advised with a cold demeanor. "Even if master had ordered us to do whatever necessary for such thing to occur, it is up to llyasviel-sama for the last step."

"G-grandfather told you that?"

"Yes," Sella replied flatly. "It would boost his power greatly due to better supplement of energy, and if he refuses, you could always use the command seal to force him to do it. After doing it once, it would be eas –,"

"WHAT!? Hang on a minute! Are you suggesting that Ilya-hime should use the command seal to force me to rape her!? What kind of advice is that!?" Naruto decided to speak up as it was getting to taboo topics. It was also to remind them that he was still there, standing outside.

"There's no need to get upset, Uzumaki-san. I'm hypothetically speaking," Sella answered calmly with a small smile and continued. "Having full energy would give you a clear advantage for the upcoming task, wouldn't you say so?"

Naruto sighed. With full power, he practically an unstoppable Juggernaut, but one time would not grant him his full capability so he would need to do it multiple time. That was not a door he wanted to open just yet, or ever. "It's not necessary. I've seen Lancer's and Archer's ability, and with my current position, it shouldn't be too difficult defeating both of them at once."

Illyasviel blinked as she tried to understand what he was saying. Aside from being overly confident, he'd been in the castle after arriving here so there was no chance that he could came in contact with Lancer or Archer unless….

"One of your 'scouts' fought with them?"

"Yes, but only against one of the Servants. He was able to overpower Archer, who was evenly matched against Lancer. Considering my clones only have fraction of my powers and capability, unless Archer was holding back greatly, I don't think he could defeat me in a single combat."

"What about Lancer then?"

"Lancer and Archer fought briefly, but it was enough for me to know they were evenly matched, but I think Archer would come out on top," he answered, using the memory he recently gained.

"I see… do you know who their Masters are?"

"I don't know who Lancer's Master is, but Archer's Master is Rin-chan... Rin Tohsaka," Naruto answered with a small pause. Illyasviel remained expressionless for a few seconds before leaving the water.

"Leysritt-nee, Sella-nee," Illyasviel said as the two were no longer submerged. They quickly ascended the steps and use the towels to clean themselves before adorning new set of clothing. Leysritt and Sella adorned their maid uniform once more before helping Ilya in her. The girl wore a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots.

"We will clean up, Illyasviel-sama," Sella said as Leysritt went into work mode. Ilya nodded and approached the heavy wooden door. It opened slowly from the other side to allow her through. The blond followed her down the furnished hallway with red carpet into the main dining area.

"Tohsaka is the master of Archer again?"

"Yes, Tohsaka had been Master of Archer for every single war," Naruto confirmed. The Einzbern family had collected as much as possible on participants' information after every failure so that they could succeed in the next one. From their repository of knowledge, Tohsaka did indeed summon a Servant of Archer class in every war. The last Archer they had was very powerful, but even so, Tokiomi Tohsaka, Rin's father, was not the victor.

"The three founding family, Einzbern, Tohsaka and Makiri, I mean Matou, were Master in every war so I assumed this time was no different. Seee! I told you so! Hah!"

Ilya smiled with approval. Naruto was able to equate Makiri to Matou. Having dozens of clones studying simultaneously did speed thing up from what she knew of their capability. They could absorb vast amount of information very quickly. Her grandfather had confirmed when that Matou questioned were in fact Makiri two hundred years ago. The blond Servant's intuition had alerted him that Tohsaka family participating in this war was fairly high. That was the main reason why he dispatched his scouts to stake out them out.

"Ahem… the war has not started yet, Ilya-hime," Naruto said after displacing the victorious smug from his face. "But Archer and Lancer were already fighting each other when I ran into them and Archer attacked me when Lancer chased after a bystander. I think the rule of engagement no longer applied in such situation."

Noticing a slight annoyance in his voice, Ilya asked: "Troubled? Who was the bystander?"

"Does it matter? He most likely got killed by Lancer to keep the secret of magic safe so it doesn't matter who he is," Naruto attempted to subvert the question before stopping and turning around. Ilya had fallen behind after the statement. Her crimson eyes matched his stare, telling him not to lie to her.

Naruto sighed and shook his head a little. "Shirou Emiya," he revealed.

"Onii-chan? He's dead? No… that can't be. He can't be dead!"

Seeing the contradiction on her expression, Naruto queried with slight confusion in his voice. "I thought you wanted him dead or have you changed your mind now?"

"I said suffer, not dead! I want him to suffer. He's the reason my father abandoned me, he's the reason why I went through that hellish torture," Ilya retorted with great emotionally. She had managed to survive those harsh trainings and modifications with only that single clear objective in mind. Naruto shook his head a little as he recalled the piece of memory a few days after his summoning back to him.

_"There's something that I've been looking forward to more than the Holy Grail War. And that is killing Shirou Emiya," Ilya said decisively. "If you can help me with that then I don't care if you consume all my prana to achieve your wish."_

Naruto was sure that what his master had pronounced at the time. Killing someone was much harder than said, and she would learn of it eventually like he did. However, her mind was set on such thing then and there was no way to argue with her so he decided to play mute.

"I said most likely, not certainly. Emiya-kun might still be alive," Naruto assured. "If he is, he would return back to his home so I'm sure you could find him there… unless he's dead."

"He's not dead. I haven't allowed him to die yet!"

Naruto simply chuckled before inhaling deeply. "Then shall we, Master?"

**XxXxX**

'He's not dead?' Naruto mentally asked himself while sitting directly opposite of the room with an instant noodle cup on his hands. A few minutes ago, the auburn-haired boy just entered the room, ignorant to the fact that someone had been raiding his fridge for any form of food from the amount of consumed cup littering on the only table in the room, and dropped to the floor like a puppet that lost its strings. 'Shit… I thought he was dead...'

Naruto swallowed what he had in his mouth and sat quite, watching Shirou looking around the room and having a deep thought with himself.

'Thanks Ero-sennin for the awesome jutsu,' Naruto thanked his deceased sensei for the **_Transparent Escape Technique_** as it was useful to get out of wet and sticky situation that he never wanted to be in again. When combining with **_Presence Concealment_**, it basically made him invisible to visual detection even if he was standing right in front of someone. It was theoretical right now as Naruto thought more about it while minimizing noise around him. It wasn't as good as Spiritual Form, which he unable to use due to having a real body that required daily sleep and nutrient.

Naruto analyzed the bloodstain and torn shirt on the other boy's chest. Looking at it closely, the blond Sage noticed the recent scar tissue implying Shirou was in fact impaled through the heart sometime in the last hour. 'Lancer pierced his chest and he's still live?'

There was no way that Shirou could be walking around like nothing had happen. Naruto noticed something shifted in the air as he looked around the room in order to locate it, but nothing was out of place. 'Hmmm? No, someone else is here in the room… but I can't see him? A Servant?'

"What…!?" Lancer materialized above Shirou with a striking stance as the boy quickly evaded from pure instinct alone. The heavy lance pierced the wall the spot Shirou previously at. Naruto blinked and again pondered whether he should save the boy or not. However, Naruto hesitated this time and remained concealed as something was out of place.

'There was no way he could have evaded that… and how did he survive a stab through the heart? Even I can't survive something like that, or maybe I can… but I'm not going to stab myself through the heart to find out,' Naruto debated with himself for a few seconds. 'Hmmm, anyway, he must be a magus to do something like that.'

"Damn… to think I have to kill the same guy twice in the same day," Lancer muttered while pulling back his lance. His face was dark as his eyes leered at Shirou. "It's very unfortunate."

'What should I do!?' Shirou was frightened Lancer entered his attacking stance once more. Shirou's hands ruffled for anything at arm's length in order to defend him with. Naruto's suspicion was confirmed when Shirou managed to roll up newspaper broadsheet. Prana flowed through the paper club, reinforcing its structural integrity.

"Interesting… Reinforcement, you rolled up that newspaper to increases its intensity," Lancer said after analyzing the power the same way that the blond spectator did. "So you're a magus, this should be fun!"

Lancer continued his playful assault while Shirou tried to parry the attacks. To Naruto's amazement, Shirou was holding his own against someone of Lancer's caliber even barely. Servant should be able to kill a master without much effort from what Naruto could understand as it was much easier to kill Master than Servant. With a powerful swing, Lancer sent Shirou flying through the closed window and into to the outside yard. Naruto remained at his spot as Lancer chased after his prey.

"This guy!" Shirou muttered as his eyes clearly show conviction to stay alive. The magical energy flowing through the made-shift paper club intensified greatly as he swung it with all his might in that instant.

**_Ching!_**

A lance twirled in the air and embedded itself into the ground after the collision, forcing Lancer to pause. The ability to disarm him even though he wasn't serious was inhumanly impossible. The blue haired Servant simply smiled and closed the distance between him and his target in an instant. With a powerful straight kick, Shirou was sent flying across the lawn and landed on the steps of an opened old shed. Lancer reacquired his weapon with a wave of his hand as he approached the boy.

"Haaah… Haaah… Gah…" Blood ascended up his throat, originating from his punctured lungs, as Shirou used his hands to stop it from spurting to the outside. Swallowing it back down and mustering his strength, he pulled himself along floor.

"I think I have seen enough," Naruto muttered softly, standing up and holding a Kunai in his hand in a strike stance without any intention. He was far enough that Lancer did not detect his presence as prana wrapped itself around the slick metal surface of the weapon before transforming into wind. The raging wind compressed rapidly, folding onto itself forming sharp edges while his blue eyes targeted Lancer's back.

'This is the reason why I'm truly quality for Archer class,' Naruto thought as he unleashed the deadly projectile. As it left his hand, the wind overcoat expanded slightly. The invisible hand it formed swirled around the metal, spinning along its horizontal axis like a drill while accelerating it forward.

A powerful whooshing sound was noted once it came closer to its mark.

"!?" Lancer immediately sensed the killing intention behind him. Without any pause, he used his speed to vacate himself out of the flight path. The flying Kunai only missed the blue-haired Servant narrowly as he tried to see what it was.

"Gahh!" Lancer screamed in pain as countless wind blades surrounding the knife lashed out and shredded through his ultramarine clothing to find the soft tissue beneath. His closest arm was slashed multiple times even though he managed to evade the flying weapon completely.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Kunai continued its path, heading straight for Shirou's side. Even if it missed the auburn-haired boy by a good margin, he was too close to it and the torrent of winds surrounding the flying Kunai when released was extremely dangerous. The ground beneath the blond Servant's feet exploded backward in shower of debris as he lurched forward, forsaking his presence concealment and invisibility. His hand outstretched, trying to grab the Kunai as it came ever closer to the boy.

Everything seemed to be moving slower in Shirou's eyes. 'What's going on? Who are these two? Am I going to die here? Don't joke around! I still haven't saved a single person. I still haven't been able to fight for justice! There's no way I can die here?' Shirou mentally shouted as his arm glowed with magical sigil as something inside him pulsed. The summoning circle beneath the floor, left there by the last war, was activated once more.

"Huh!?" Naruto was quite stunned as the Kunai grinding itself against a sphere of winds that appeared out of nowhere. Numerous deadly air blades erupted from the Kunai, slashing through the floor and ceiling while the blade's rotational speed slowed down significantly from the counteracting wind. Naruto had to avoid those wind swords in haste as he flipped backward and outside along with Lancer, who managed to heal himself.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Lancer shouted in anger, holding his lance tightly before realizing that the blond outside of him was also a Servant from his presence alone. 'I didn't sense him. Could he be of Assassin class?'

Ignoring Lancer for the moment, Naruto noticed an aura inside the sphere of wind as it dissipated slowly. Strong azure eyes narrowed at him as the Kunai grinding against an invisible wall that seemed to be connected to in her hands. "Roaa!" She called out as she swung her unseen sword downward, sending the Kunai spinning back to its original owner.

"The last Servant," Naruto muttered, grabbing the returned weapon while ignoring the noisy Servant on the opposite side of him.

The newly summoned servant had a quick glanced at her two opponent before taking notice of the shocked boy on the floor behind her. "Servant Saber, I've come in response to your call. Are you my Master?" She asked while holding her invisible weapon tightly.

"Saber…" Naruto muttered. 'So I'm not of Saber class either…. Oh well, it doesn't really matter.'

"Bastard, don't attack me and then ignore me!"

"Master?" Shirou asked with confusion, holding his hand as the glowing emblem could be seen on the back. Saber noticed it enough as it was her command seals.

"That mark showed that you are my Master. From now on, your fate is tied to mine. And this blade shall protect you as long as I remained. Please stay here while I take care of our enemy," Saber answered before turning back to the opponent before her. Naruto pointed at himself to confirm which enemy she was talking about.

"Hah! I'm more of a threat than you Lancer-chan," Naruto said, puffing with pride.

"Lancer…Lancer-_chan_!? I'm going to kill you," Lancer called out. His aura exploded and climbed to a great new high.

"Huh?" Saber noticed the great amount of power generated the ultramarine Servant while she remained attentive toward the blond one. 'What an incredible amount of magical energy'. However, for some reason, the blue eyes blond seemed to be more of a concern even though he was not doing anything in particular. She moved backward closer to Shirou just in case while watching both Servants fighting outside.

"This is payback! GAE…" Lancer announced as the lance in his hand distorted and swirled like an illusion.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the surrounding airspace, trying to make out the strange shape as it lurched toward him at incredible speed and impossible angles to the point that it seemed like there were multiple of them coming in all directions. 'It actually hurting my eyes trying to follow all of them… is there no way to avoid it?'

The blond Sage pondered if he had enough time to form a defensive shield with Truth-Seeking Balls, but he couldn't manifest it in all directions with the amount of energy he had. He leered at Saber before a grin plastered on his face. He remembered his scouting mission and associated task. Information on the Servants was important and his immediate death was not of any consequences. 'Let see how strong you are, Saber-chan.'

Naruto quickly ran through the five hand-seals that he learnt since the days of Genin. He repeated five more hand-seals to re-enforce the technique just in case from his latest experience before exploding in a white smoke. It would only work once on unsuspecting target as they can resist against it if known.

Both Lancer and Saber were shocked once the smoke had cleared. His sure kill technique missed its intended target and strike down someone else instead. Saber managed to avoid the killing strike in the time she had simply because she was not its intended target. However, it still managed to create a deep gash on her upper side of her right cheek. Ignoring the newfound pain, she snapped her head toward the old shed and noticed the blond was now standing in her previous spot just a few steps before her master.

'He switched position with me?' Saber's eyes widened in distress as she realized the peril that her Master, Shirou, now currently in. She would not be fast enough to stop the blond from killing her Master like he'd attempted a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There you go, the last Servant has appeared. The technique used by Naruto is derivative form of Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique), allowing him to switch with anyone in the immediate vicinity if they didn't resist the technique. An incredible useful E-Rank Technique like Henge. Seriously, most of the E-rank Jutsu is insanely powerful if being used correctly.

**Truth-Seeking Balls **are spheres of malleable black Chakra. Originating from the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, they are composed of all five basic nature transformations, Yin-Yang Release and Six Paths Sage Chakra. They are capable of negating all forms of Ninjutsu. Under the Holy Grail War and Magic System, Chakra is exchange for Prana (Od), thus it is capable to converting all forms of magic to elementary constitution upon contact.  
**Rank:** B-EX  
**Type:** Anti-World (capable to obliterating anything in the world completely)  
**Range:** \- (no limit)  
**Targets:** \- (no limit)

**Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques) **is a **_passive_** Noble Phantasm that granted to those that once lived during the time of the Elemental Nation. It is always active, but does not consume any Prana unless one of the subset skills it encompassed is enacted. At which point, it will continuously drain Prana as according to the level and power of the techniques used.

**Rank:** E-A++  
**Type:** Anti-Unit, Anti-Unit (self), Anti-Fortress, Anti-Army.  
**Range: **Line of Vision  
**Targets:** Everyone and Everything in the immediate Area

Genjutsu is another Noble Phantasm, granting him mystic eyes of sort (not doujutsu), thus putting him in Caster Class like Medusa. Naruto is terrible at Genjutsu, but it still useful for some situation. Naruto have plenty of Noble Phantasm as he's even more broken than Archer (Gilgamesh).


	6. Child of Prophecy

**The Lost Kunai** (Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information:** Servant's primary stats are what made up their overall strength. Strength, Endurance, Agility, Magical Power are physical traits while Luck is something else entirely. Naruto's physical traits are all E-Rank, directly tied into the amount of Prana he exerted at any instant, except for Luck, which is always A-Rank for survivability through impossible odds.

On another related note. Nope, I did not make a mistake. Truth-Seeking Balls does have 'unlimited' range from what I've seen in the cannon. Its **_control_** range is 70m, at which point, the ball will not follow the user mental input anymore. That doesn't mean the **_attack_** range is 70m. I'm not revealing its weaknesses since they are part of the storyline, but yes, **_senjutsu prana_** is one ofthe weaknesses.

* * *

**=[Walpurgis Night]=  
Child of Prophecy**

Creepy wood.

That was what he called vast virgin forest surrounding the Eizenbern castle, located about 30 kilometers to the west of Fuyuki's urban center. The sea of trees had extended themselves so densely packed that barely any sunlight could pierced gloomy veil erected by the overgrown foliage. Traversing through the forest when the sun was high in the sky did not offset the ghastly experience he gained. With eerie moonlight trickling unevenly through the rattling leaves that were swayed by the chilling wind, it was going to be a frightening experience.

"I can teleport us directly to the entrance, Ilya-hime," Naruto offered a reasonable alternative when averting his eyes from the dark and spooky path through the forest in front of him to the small and short master by his side. He didn't want to enter an obvious haunted forest at such late hour unless he was forced to. Through all the bizarre adventures and countless battles, he had seen much in his short life, but the source of his fear remained elusive. There was no evidence disapproving its existence, thus causing him to shiver a little.

Illyasviel tilted her head and inhaled the heavy and untainted air as she contemplated more on the offer by her Servant while Einzbern castle stood silently behind her. The ability for instantaneous travel was something that implausible without acquired **_true_** magic. The owners of two pairs of red eyes that were peeking through the windows of the upper level had a similar thought as they continued to watch the duo below.

The term Magic and Magecraft were used interchangeably by the current generation of magus, but theoretically they were a world apart. Magic was a class of mystery that surpassed Magecraft and considered to be the ultimate form accomplishment of a Magus, and only within the grasp of those who have accessed the Swirl of the Root (Akasha). Concepts like time manipulation, teleportation, spatial warping and quarantine, and the resurrection of the dead were miracles thought to be possible only through the application of Magic… until now.

Hiraishin is a technique that allowed the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. There was no travel time from one end to the other by utilizing the concept of time and space manipulation. "Impossible" was the first thing that went through everyone's mind when he first demonstrated its authenticity in the previous months. While it was possible to replicate the effect of magic to a degree through Magecraft, they were not true miracles that could alter the perception of the world.

Clearing her mind of the contradictions that kept arisen from his multitude of abilities, Ilya eyed her Servant. "Are you sure you don't have an ability to resurrect the dead?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. It wasn't the first time she had asked such question as he still hid some of his attributes and abilities from her. Looking back, it was a mistake to reveal the ability to manipulate space and time when seeing how it was wasteful to use a command spell to summon him back to his Master's side. He sighed and scratched his cheek a little with an index finger.

"No, I can't bring the dead back to life," the blond Sage recited the same answer he gave her many times before. No one must know the ability to resurrect the dead was always within his grasp.

Naruto did not forget as his mind replayed the troubled memory near the end of his life. The final months of loneliness had forced him to seek out other means to save his dead planet. A way to continue living in cracked wastelands that were once brined with life and greenery. Unfortunately, those he brought back were nothing more than a phantom. They were twisted fragment of their former self ripped from the **_pure_** world. And in the end, it only brought him further grief and anguish. His last moment was watching the bloodstained sky and closing his eyes to finally enter the endless dream.

Ilya returned her eyes back to the front again and accepted that response once more. She knew her Servant was lying from the little tell he employed every time he tried to think of an answer. However, Ilya believed there was a good reason why he did not answer her truthfully. Trust worked both ways and so did secrecy. The true nature of the Holy Grail War was not revealed to him. She knew that recalling the dead was beyond the power of the Holy Grail. Servants summoned were not **_true _**Heroic Spirit as they were only copies of the **_main_** body that resided in Throne of Heroes. Once these copies were killed, they would return back there in the form of information, but he seemed to be an exception.

'What will you do then?' Ilya thought sadly for the truth would come out eventually. No secret can be buried forever as long as someone was actively seeking it. The Holy Grail did not have the power to do miracles like changing the course of history of the world, let alone another world. His goal was not redoing his life, but exchanging his life for everyone else's.

_"I want to steer my world from its current path. For months after the last war, I have tried again and again to see how I could have done things differently, but I realized that stopping the person responsible for all the death and destruction would not change anything. As long as Chakra remained in existence, the outcome was inevitable," Naruto told his Master while his clones catching up to all the information that the Grail did not grant him._

_"But but… you will lose all your powers?"_

_A small smile cleared away the frown as his mind continuously acquiring more knowledge from each puff of smoke. "I've been reading all the history of the world since other Servants could be any one of them. There some interesting quotes here and there that I will take to heart. Powers corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Chakra is an absolute power that can do these miracles, but it is the bane of my world. For without the means, the end cannot be achieved."_

_Naruto paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I wasn't as naïve as when I was younger. I understood that there would always be conflict no matter what I do. I accepted that so I'm simply removing the weapon. If I must sacrifice myself for the salvation of my world then I will. All I have for a brighter future is a good trade."_

The recalled memory ended as Ilya shook her head a little. She tightened the scarf around her neck to keep the warm in and face straight ahead. "And not able to see the dreadful expression from the greatest Servant? It's not a good trade."

Naruto blinked as his Master skipped playfully into the dark woods. "Stop that, I don't want to… go there… there might something evil! MASTER!?" He called out behind the giggling girl. Even though his mind refused, his leg was moving without his conscious input, running after his childish Master. Her safety was above all after all and soon enough a smile plastered on his face.

**XxXxX**

"Master!" A blond Servant called out. With the invisible sword gripped tightly in her armored hand, she dashed toward her master, ignoring the wide gash on her cheek. Another chance to obtain the Grail and save her country from ruin had arrived, but she was about to lose that chance. She did not know how long she could remain in the world once her master was killed, but it would not be long. She might not have enough time to seek out another contract.

"Stop right there," the other blond said, pointing a knife toward the still stunned auburn-haired boy. "If you take another step, I will kill Shirou right here."

'Kill me? Another one wants to kill me. Why do they want to kill me?' Shirou thought grimly as he leered at the man beside him. The sharp knife, looked like those ninja weapons in movies, was pointing directly at his head, just above the temple. It was the same weapon that was thrown at him moment ago so there was no doubt in his mind that it could slit his throat before the girl in medieval armor could save him in time. 'What's going on…?'

Hearing the demand, Saber stopped just before the entrance into the old shed. Her teal eyes remained strong. She had that strange feeling a moment ago and didn't think much of it. That was her mistake as she assumed he couldn't use such advance magic. Saber pointed her unseen blade at the blond by her master's side. "That's a cowardice tactic. Where is your honor? Release my master at once and settle this with our blades."

'Is she serious?' Naruto narrowed his eyes at Saber. The shining armor with old styled dress she adorned implied she was a knight of sort. It felt like he had seen her somewhere before as something jabbed the back of his mind. He grabbed hold on it, untangling it before approving the information mentally. "You want me to release your master back to you and fight you honorably?"

Saber nodded with all seriousness.

'What class is he? I thought he was Assassin for sure, but that technique… I think only Caster class Servant could have done something like that,' the third Servant in the vicinity thought. Lancer was further away from the group, wondering how it was possible for the whisker-face Servant to dodge his strike. It should have pierced the heart once it was unleashed. It was impossible to dodge, but now his target was out of range and he was running low on prana. Fighting against sword-wielding Archer class Servant did taxed him somewhat.

'What kind of Archer used swords?' The blue-haired Servant in ultramarine uniform felt he was out of place while watching the exchange between two blond Servants.

"Eh? Why would I give up my advantage and fight you with something you're good at, Saber-chan?"

"So you would not fight me fair and square and rather kill my Master in a most treacherous way? What kind of heroic spirit are you!?"

"When you put it that way, it does sound kinda bad if the words got out. I have a reputation to uphold after all," Naruto rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression. "But then again, this war was supposed to be a secret so no one outside a handful of people will know about it. And those that do know will keep their mouth shut for the rest of their lives. Besides, I'm scare of you and your invisible sword. It's just too much effort in fighting you when I could just kill your master and be done with it."

The whooshing sound of the wind accompanied the silence.

"Hahahaha! I like this guy. He's practical," Lancer burst out laughing, using his lance as a vertical support. Saber glared deadly at the other Servant before wiping the blood off her face, revealing no scar remained beneath.

She returned to the blond one, unleashing a powerful pressure with a gaze alone. "Then why haven't you done it already?"

Naruto felt the chill down his spine from seeing the glare. He huffed and relaxed a little. "Hey! You're not my master so don't tell me what to do," he retorted before Lancer's laughter got a bit louder as Saber tried to contained her frustration.

Naruto rolled his eyes a little, seeing the annoyed expression on the girl's face. "Alright… Let see… how about this? I'll let your master go free if you defeat Lancer for me. I swear no harm will come to your master while you fight. Deal?"

"What!?" Lancer called out, stopping whatever he was doing immediately.

Saber thought a bit on it and allowed her sword pointed at the ground. "You have no honor. How do I know you will keep your words afterward?"

"You don't, but you have no choice in the matter," Naruto replied, hinting that finding another Master would be very difficult at this time. Saber glared at the blond before gripping her weapon with both hands. She paused for a second before carry out the task as she understood her situation very well.

"Tsk!" Lancer blocked the downward slash from the petite girl. The strike was powerful for someone of her status. Saber followed up immediately with several powerful blows, preventing Lancer from getting some distance and using his killing technique. Clanging of metal upon metal could be heard as Lancer used his speed to avoid Saber's blade techniques.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill me?" Shirou asked. His voice was cracking as he didn't understand what was going on while the two Servants parried with each other in the courtyard. Naruto looked down at the boy before dropped down on the floor in a seated position.

"Calm down, I've swore I won't harm you until the outcome of the battle so relax," Naruto assured, seeing the boy's somewhat dreadful expression, but otherwise breathing normally. 'Something is strange here, that kick from Lancer must have cracked several of his ribs and impaled his lungs. He's breathing comfortably instead of coughing out blood?'

"I assuming you don't know, but you are now a participant in this Holy War. She's your Servant and she will fight on your behalf just like me… err… I mean I'm a Servant, not fighting for you because it would be strange," Naruto replied, seeing there was no point of hiding that fact from Shirou.

"Holy War…" It had been said many times now, but Shirou didn't know what it was. "Just what is the Holy War? And what are Servants?"

"Hmmm… long story short, Holy War is a battle against seven Servants from seven Classes fighting for a chance of having their wish fulfilled by the Holy Grail. Any wish the victor of the war have will be granted once they obtained the artifact."

"By killing each other!?" Shirou asked, pointing at Saber and Lancer still dishing it out in the lawn. Lancer was having a difficult time of gaining some distance from the over serious knight that intended on beheading him.

"Yes, the Holy Grail will materialize at a preset location once Six Servants are killed," Naruto confirmed, looking at Shirou's horrified expression with a smirk.

"I can't accept killing… no matter what," Shirou stated with shaking conviction.

'Killing huh… is it still killing if the Servant was already dead in the first place? We were simply brought back to life for this one fight and a chance for something more. In the end we… I will return back there again,' Naruto thought darkly. "You can always break the contract with her willingly once someone more suitable take your place, but you will be throwing away an opportunity."

Shirou thought on the suggestion. "The killing won't stop even if I don't participate… killing each other for a wish… I can't accept that…"

"As much as I want to get killed by someone cute as you, I afraid it for another time," Lancer managed to get away from Saber at last, jumping up onto the wall and about to get away. The weapon in Saber's hands released large amount of winds as her magical energy spike sharply. However, her body froze up as if something restricting her.

"Enough! I don't want you to kill another person just to save me!" Shirou shouted as one of the command seal vanished from the back of his hands, leaving two remains.

"Why did you stop me? I could have killed him," Saber shouted angrily when she noticed Lancer was no longer in the vicinity. As long as she didn't allow Lancer to use his Noble Phantasm's ability, she could defeat him.

"Even if he's an – "

"You didn't use one of the command seals to stop the fight did you?" Naruto interrupted with his question, pointing his deadly hand size weapon at Shirou with menacing eyes.

Seeing how she had failed to kill Lancer at the blond's request, Saber dashed quickly back to her Master, but it was too late.

"Pfff… using your trump card to force your Servant from killing another Servant… hahhaha, that's really funny!" Naruto could no longer hold it in as Saber stumbled and blinked. Shirou didn't really know what command seals were so he remained confused. Breaking out of her stupor, she charged forward again, but Naruto grabbed Shirou and placed a knife toward the boy's neck.

"Heh… looks like you've failed, Saber-chan," Naruto said, clearing a tear from the corner of one eyes with a blink.

"I could have completed the task… if only my master didn't interfere," Saber defended herself while glaring accusingly at Shirou. Master and Servant's compatibility was important as it boosted their overall combat efficiency, but it seemed like Shirou was not compatible with her at the moment. The Grail usually brought forth a suitable Servant based on a master's nature unless there was a catalyst involved.

Saber was glad that she was able to participate in this war, but she was hoping for a better master. So far, Shirou might be worse than her previous one, who had ordered her to destroy the Grail on the eve of victory.

"Hmmm… okay. I will give you another chance. It's not your fault since a Servant can't choose who they were called to," Naruto said, letting out a few chuckle. "I will let him live if you…" Naruto eyed her with a devilish grin. "… kneel on both knees."

"You scoundrel! Barbaric salvage! How dare you –"

Naruto interrupted her string of insults by pressing the sharp edge against his hostage's neck to draw some blood. Saber clenched her weapon tightly, wanting to behead the blond along with her master, but she sure he would able to evade it. Fury could be seen in her eyes while Naruto waited patiently with condescending smug. Resigning to the humiliation, Saber stabbed her weapon to the ground before her and dropped one knee at first. The weight of disgrace was crushing, but flashes of her ruin homeland reminded her of her goal. She swallowed the pride and dropped the other one. Holding the hilt of her blade, she bowed her head in shame.

"Okay, you –"

"I would rather die than do any more than this!" Saber cut Naruto's off prematurely.

"I was going to say you can stand up now, but if you like kneeling that much then I won't stop you," Naruto retorted. Saber widened her eyes, regaining her dignity and stood up immediately. The blond let Shirou go as he tried to get away from the blond. Naruto face was blanked for a second before he dropped to the floor, bursting out with laughter.

"This was such a sight, the King of Knights kneeling before me! I wish I have a camera to capture that expression."

"King of Knights?" Shirou questioned, checking the shallow cut on his neck. Saber, on the other hand, tensed up at the revelation of her title.

"How could you possibly know that?" Saber roared, entering her attacking stance while Naruto regained his composure. It was quite fun messing with his opponents as he thought of more ways to make fun of them. He missed pranking others ever since there was no one left beside him.

"Ahem… since you ask nicely, I don't mind tell you, but unless if you want Rin-chan to know as well, I suggest we move elsewhere," Naruto said, showing that he knew Rin Tohsaka had been ear-dropping on the group for a while now. He didn't sense Archer's presence however so the Servant most likely at a vantage point somewhere. Even so, Naruto wasn't all that concern from his current expression.

"Ah… I thought I was well hidden," Rin revealed her location from the main house. She was checking up on Shirou after saving him from near death.

"Tohsaka-san?" Shirou was surprised, but Saber stood defensively between her master and the twin-tail black-haired girl.

"A magus… his Master?"

"Unfortunately not, my master is way more adorable, but Rin-chan is pretty cute already," Naruto complimented, focusing his eyes on her as if he was trying to see something. "Pretty bold coming here without your Servant."

"You have plenty of chance to attack me before, but you didn't. I concluded that you only engaged Servant, not Master due to some form of honor perhaps?" Rin Tohsaka divulged as Saber blinked.

"Awww… why ruin my fun," Naruto scolded. 'Not technically true. I will kill master if they got in the way too often.'

Rin smirked. "But I don't understand why you didn't fight Lancer yourself instead of tricking Saber into doing it."

'That because Saber's stupid magic resistance drained all my prana when I switch with her so I was bluffing the whole way to gather information on her Noble Phantasm… but Shirou messed that up,' Naruto thought with a mental kick. He had to channel great amount of prana to overwhelm her magical protection. Saber class usually has high magic resistance, but it had slipped his mind. There were just too many things to keep track of. "Maybe I like to watch this time around?"

Rin didn't believe him as her mind tried to think up a plausible explanation. There wasn't any reason why he didn't fight Lancer himself unless…

"Enough, how did you know my true identity? I've never met you before," Saber called out with annoyance.

"The same way I found about Rin-chan," Naruto answered, looking at Tohsaka. Naruto had speculated who Saber was the moment she was summoned. His theory solidified once Saber began demonstrating her impressive swordsmanship. She was his predecessor after all, and he learnt as much he could about the last Holy Grail War that was inconclusive while claiming hundreds of lives. The time lapse between the last war and this one was abnormal as well.

"And what way was that?" Saber asked.

"X-Ray vision," Naruto joked, forming a makeshift glass with both hands and stared directly at Rin Tohsaka as if he could see right through her. "775780... aw… unchanged, but better than Saber-chan…"

Rin's mind reeled at the comment as it took a while for it to sink in and deciphered correctly. 'X-Ray vision? 775780? Unchanged?' She remembered that he could detect her even though she was well hidden. 'Could he see through walls? What's that number… 6 digits…'

_"Right now, I'm not interested in you at all. Take this precious time to grow a bit more." _

"!"

Her mind replayed the last statement he had said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Her eyes widened as she connected all the dots as she instinctively covered herself while crouching. "YOU PERVERT!"

Archer was chuckling from his position while his bow was armed with a black flickering arrow, pulsing with strange energy. He was in position and readied himself to launch it on his master's command, but right now, he couldn't help but amused by what was happening through visual mean.

'No way!' Shirou's mind clicked as he tried to avert his eyes from the school's idol. In contrast, Saber remained stoic. The King of Knights didn't have any problem with it whatsoever, but that was a really weird ability to have.

Naruto let out a good laugh before returning to normal again. "Joke aside, I know you because Tohsaka's family is quite famous, and as for Saber. Well, she was in the previous war under Shirou's father, Kiritsugu Emiya, isn't that right Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights?"

"It's not possible to know such thing unless your master is…!" Saber called out, remembered back some event ten years ago when she was summoned. She leered at Shirou with flickering anger in her eyes as this was the son of the person who betrayed her in the end, but she knew enough not to blame him for another person's fault.

"Einzbern," Rin said, realizing the strange blond had no such thing. It must be some other ability he employed. "They are in every Holy War so it's not surprising that they are also in this one."

"Yes, it's not that hard to figure out Rin-chan. I might as well finish my introduction so we don't need to waste time on greeting when we met later on. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and my title is…" Naruto began.

_"What's your title?" Illyasviel von Einzbern asked as she tried to sort out the list of attributes her Servant had. The title itself remained blank. Naruto creased a brow at the question while running through some information about the previous Holy Grail War. The first Holy Grail War was a failure as the three founding family spend more time bickering than actually set up the system. The second one was a murder spree with no surviving participants, forcing the church to step in. The third did not concluded since the Holy Grail could not manifest itself in the physical world. He was just finishing on gaining whatever information Einzbern had on the last war, which wasn't much. The fire that raged through the city had destroyed much of the records._

_"What's a title?"_

_"Ah, a title is what the world known you as from the accomplishments. One person can have many titles like the previous Servant we had. She was known as The Once and Future King, The King of Knights, Proud Knight-King and Dark-tainted Tyrant to some."_

_"Hmmm…" Naruto thought about what people called him by, but there wasn't anything stood out. Most of it was just named after the pranks he did when he was younger, but there was one that he was known by and still in effect even now. It wasn't a title, but a dream shared by many others. They all gave their lives to protect the world in the end. He was still waiting for his turn. "I don't have a title, Ilya-hime. But I wanted to be known by this one. It isn't exactly a title, but more of an ideal and it has not come to pass yet, at least I hope not."_

"… Child of Prophecy." Naruto said with a smile.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The night's still young! More clashes next few chapters while the main casts of **_this_** arc assembled as their story are told. No servant is defeated yet, but there were some close calls. Being overwhelmingly strong doesn't guarantee one's victory as shown by Gilgamesh in last war. Naruto also know that from all the opponents he faced in the past.


	7. Allies of Justice

**The Lost Kunai** (Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Thank you for the all feedbacks. I appreciated it greatly. Naruto is a bit OOC because the course of the Fourth Shinobi War went very differently in this story. I don't think he would remain a completely cheerful kid considering he failed to protect anyone in the end. That part of the story will be revealed later on since it quite dark and grim. I'm currently putting all three routes of the game into a blender and see how it goes from there.

* * *

**=[Walpurgis Night]=  
Allies of Justice**

The late evening's breeze brushed gently against his whiskered cheek while attempting to pull against his black and red attire. He spent several moments scrutinizing the clustered row of houses constructed long ago via foreign blue prints. These residential architectures were completely different than those erected at the northern end of the suburb where all the fun was at several minutes ago. Like these homes' design, foreign memory intermingled with traditional ones in his mind, allowing him to review what was happening to the other clones across vast distances.

He was the last.

The boss-man didn't make many of them as it was incredible suspicious having so many copies wandering around the city simultaneously. Even if these creations were careful in their assigned tasks, someone bound to notice. Disguising with Henge would be wasting precious energy, and having too many clones would also stretch each individual's prana reserve thinly, making any unintended engagement with potential rivals for information impossible.

Naruto replayed the new set of memory with an unrestrained chuckle. It was quite immature. He knew he shouldn't have teased the other participants of the war, but the amusement was able to distract him from his troubled memory somewhat. "Meh, they aren't the first one I messed around and they won't be the last," Naruto muttered lowly to no one and continuing to eyeing the row of houses for the target of his next task. His previous one was staking out an alleged haunted house belonging to the only living Tohsaka. The haunted part caused him to shiver constantly when sneaking around inside. Other than the smashed up bedroom and used summoning circle in the basement, there wasn't anything of interest besides measuring some of the clothing of the owner.

B77-W57-H80. He committed those numbers to memory before creating a temporary clone to disperse the critical information to all the others. It was definitely worth the prana cost.

'Matou… matou…' The Sage thought repeatedly while checking the little pamphlet for the right direction through the southern end of Miyama town. He stopped before a large mansion once he felt the presence of a Servant within his detection range. He wasn't at all surprised that Matou was also a competitor in this war since the chance of that happening was high.

'Okay, what class are you? Rider or Berserker? If I believe that strange samurai about caster then it's could only be those two…'

One of the clones ran into Assassin upon the temple staircase leading up to Mount Enzou. It was a place of interest as it was the very heart of the city that functions as the keystone of Fuyuki's leylines. The indigo color obsessed Servant, known as Sasaki Kojirou once introduction was exchanged, acted as the temple gate's guardian. It was not only oddest thing, however.

_"I'm not interest in fighting some fake. If you want to pass, you can pass," Sasaki said without any hint of concern while leaning leisurely on one side of the gate with both eyes closed. The blond raised an eyebrow at the man before scratching his head a little in skepticism and slight confusion. The Holy Grail should only summon heroes from western legend from what he knew. Considering that he, himself, was an irregular Servant, he didn't make a big deal out of it other than storing that piece of information for later usage._

_"I thought you suppose to guard the gate?"_

_"I will do exactly as the witch ordered, but she specify only preventing certain group in. You are not part of that group from your aura," Sasaki replied, and retreated an eyelid to reveal his indigo colored irises to gaze on the blond again. "But if you wish to kill her, free to do so. It would save me the effort."_

_"Eh? You're not talking about your master right?" Naruto asked, pondering why a Servant would want another Servant killing his Master without putting up a fight. "Don't you want to gain the Grail?"_

_Seeing how the blond didn't know the legend surrounding his true name, Sasaki smirked. "Heh… you don't seem to recognize who I am. I'm just a myth, an idea from the minds of the people, thus I am not a true heroic spirit and I have no desire of gaining the Grail."_

_It took Naruto a few second before finding his voice and uttered: "Really?"_

After that, the clone befriended Assassin and they start getting drunk via the sake he brought from the town since Sasaki cannot move freely beyond the grounds of Ryuudou Temple. While the composed samurai had no interest in the Grail itself as his legend was made up, he desired to fight a worthy opponent in an all-out battle, in which Naruto happily obliged in his drunken state, but slipped and dispelled on a stone step soon after the announcement. Sasaki remained completely indifferent and complimented the sake instead as the blond disappeared in a puff of white smoke, sharing the burden with the rest of his kind.

The current clone sighed and shook his head a little from the memory. From what Assassin revealed with contempt, it seemed like the master he detested was Caster so that implied only Rider and Berserker remained. Naruto raised his eyebrow a little as the Servant's presence was moving closer to him at impressive speed. The blond Sage quickly dodged the strike from the now materialized Servant as the weird axe-sword carved up the ground effortlessly. The resulting shockwave from the strike pushed him back a little to his surprise.

Naruto didn't have time to compliment the monstrous strength of the Servant before he was forced to evade a horizontal slash that meant to bisect him horribly. Foggy breath escaped the titan's jaw and with a single deranged roar, slashes followed by slashes as Naruto evaded it as quickly as he could, but the monster's speed was increasing. 'What the hell is this thing?'

After evading a wide swing, the blond Servant used his prana through his leg in order to close the distance as magical energy propagated internally through his right arm toward the first. He unleashed a devastating punch into the black giant's steel abs with all intention to inflict serious harm. Prana exploded outward in a potent burst upon impact and shockwave erupted behind the statue-like man, rippling through the street. An angered growl came forth from the receiver almost immediately as Naruto blinked while still froze up in his attacking pose. He flipped back once the animal-like sound concluded before the ground he was previously at split apart with a powerful swipe from the muscular arm.

"What the hell! Don't you feel any –?"

"Unfortunately not, unless you can turn his body into chunky flesh with that, it only pissed him off more," a familiar voice behind the blond answered with a detectable amused tone. Berserker's power continued to climb the angrier he became.

"When did –," Naruto didn't finish asking how someone could sneaked up on him without him noticing it, but he was dispelled as a hand pierced through his heart from behind. He wasn't able to see the intimidating crimson eyes of his attacker as it was over very quickly.

Rewinding a moment before such an event, an above average height man with broad shoulder, wearing a swirling red and orange patterned long sleeve shirt and matching set of pant gazing out the window to the street below. He played around with the collar ribbon and string a little while a smirk formed on his face. He could hear the lustful moaning coming from the nearby room as she couldn't stop the foreign familiar within from ravaging her body.

"I can't have you interrupt right now as I'm testing something… hmmm… come back later."

With a snap of his finger, the Servant within the immediate vicinity acknowledged the command and engaged the blond in the street below. It only took a few seconds for him to see that Berserker could not defeat his opponent without his help, but he didn't want to use the single daily allocated command seal for something like this. Brushing his short silver hair back, he decided to step in personally to end the pointless fight in the ground below.

"Wonder how many of these running around town," the homunculus queried the air, relaxing his arm and yawning after dispelling the clone without much fuss. Leaves followed a descending orbital path around his flustering white overcoat before landing on the paved street with no nearby trees. Brushing his hair back again as it refused to stick up like as prefered, he gazed upon the remaining Servant with those ominous blood red eyes while magical crest materialized on every millimeter of his body, making it glowed. "Berserker, I have a new order for you. I would have asked normally if you have some kind of complex thought. Since you don't, I will use the command seal instead."

A feral growl came as an answer before the command seal forced the titan to kneel before his master and accept the enforced command.

**XxXxX**

The leaves swirled playfully in the descent back to the earth after being uplifted by the chilling breeze that passed between the dark and spooky trees surrounding the path. Slit eyes scanned the tree-lines with uneasiness before its owner took several steps forward slowly and carefully.

"Refusing my offer, forcing me to chase after you, and now making me carry you…" He muttered softly, but no reply came from the only other person with him. With a sigh, he cocked his head around to see the sleeping formed of a girl with long silver hair, glittering like stands of diamond while immersing in whatever moonlight that managed to pierce the foliage barrier above. Her small fingers entangled into the soft and warm organic fabric while an exulted smile could be seen.

"Ah don't… can't… mmm…," she muttered while having a strange and pleasant dream before shifting her body around as several tendrils wrapped itself around her slowly and cautiously. It was trying to keep her from falling off to side without disturbing her sleep. She rubbed her face pleasingly against the warm fur as their owner watched with a slight headshake. The giant fox with nine tails returned its head toward the front once more and continued down the path to the other side of the forest slowly so that its master could have a good sleep.

**[Flash Back]**

_Illyasviel huffed heavily, trying to gather her breath and filling her lungs again. She was quite exhausted from the exercise she put herself through. She gathered enough strength to turn around with a cheerful demeanor. All in order to rub it in, but the person she wanted to tease was nowhere in sight. Only countless decades old trees looming over the area as she blinked and began feeling uneasy_

_Her panicking eyes scanned around the creaking wood exasperatedly for someone. _

_He was not around._

_Alone and lost. Not a second sooner, great weight pressed upon her chest as her greatest fear emerged from the deepest recesses of her semi-matured mind. Her Servant was not by her side and ran off somewhere. He should always be by her side as he promised he would. Frightened at dark possibilities, tears began pooling around her eyes. "Y-you…YOU LIED! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

_"Heh. It's scary isn't it? All alone here," the wind whispered softly to her ears. The familiar sound broke the taunting grip and deprived the darkness of its prey. The blond dropped the useful invisible technique with a victorious grin on his face. "See! I told you so!"_

_After several ineffective knuckles pounding to his abdomen, the girl rubbed her eyes and slightly bruised hand as the blond sighed. He leaned over to get the same eye level with his master. The smile that he had on was now replaced with a frown, but before he could apology for scaring her, arms wrapped around his neck. "Please don't abandon me. I will be good, I promise."_

_Naruto knew she wasn't exactly talking about him with those words. The fear of abandonment was what every child feared and she had suffered at its hand greatly. He was a replacement of sort, but he accepted that so he patted his Master, allowing her to use his shoulder as support. "I promised I will be by your sides, and I keep my promise, believe in me," he reassured once again. There were times that he wanted to let the flood gate out, but crying did not solve anything. However, not everyone was like him so he allowed Ilya to take as much time as she needed to._

_"You shouldn't let our opponent to see you like this," Naruto said, taking out a piece of cloth and clearing away the liquids from his Master's cheek as she blinked. He then checked her scarf as it became loosened when she forcing him to chase after her in a game of tag. He retightened it around her neck with focus, but Ilya continued to stare at him after he was done. _

_"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Ilya-hime?"_

_"Ah… no, you just remind me of someone," Ilya replied, omitting several other thoughts that Sella would definitely want to know. Naruto arched his brow a little. There were only three people that she knew and cared about. The first two were her late parents._

_"Let me guess, I remind you of her," Naruto guessed correctly. Ilya nodded. Besides her mother and father, Saber was the only one who showed any form of consideration for her wellbeing, but that could due to her father's status as her Master._

_"She didn't say goodbye because Kiritsugu didn't return," Ilya said sadly, not using the proper term for Kiritsugu Emiya. She remembered those days where she stared out the snowy landscape and hoping her father would return soon so that they could continue their competitive sprout gathering again. She didn't want anything else as she had all she needed. But unfortunately, the world she desired to live in had closed its gates once the news of her mother's death at the hand of her father came. She refused to believe at first, but Jubstacheit von Einzbern, her grandfather, showed undeniable proof that Kiritsugu had replaced her with an adopted son, Shirou._

_"Don't worry, Ilya-hime. You will get your chance this time," Naruto hinted, patting the scarf when he done. Ilya was confused for a second before Naruto nodded. "Yes, Arturia, under Saber class, is also participated in this war. She seemed to remember the last war, which shouldn't be possible, but it wasn't more surprising than her appearance though. I didn't expect her to be that young. To be King at that age is impressive."_

_Ilya was overjoyed that she was able to see Arturia again. Neither she nor her Servant knew that Arturia was the one who destroyed the vessel of the Grail under her father's order, thus likely destroying whatever physical of Irisviel von Einzbern, Ilya's mother, in the process._

_"Say… Naru-nii. How old were you when you… died?" Ilya asked the question that had been bothering her for a while now. Heroic spirit took on the appearance in their last moment just before their death, but even with his physique, he still appeared to have died very young._

_Standing up straight again, the last Shinobi exhaled. The last 5 and bit years of his life was constant battle against godlike opponents. Unable to save anyone in the end even though he managed to defeat the Kaguya with his longtime rival and friend's sacrifice, he was in completed despair. Screaming toward the blood sky while the ground broke apart revealing the swirling core of the shattered world, he wanted to see the utopia that many before him had dreamed of just once. No reply came to remove his anguish, he simply gave up and let the darkness come._

_That was the last thing he remembered so he must had died then._

_Naruto didn't want to think about it anymore as this was his second chance to alter the course of history and give his world another future. If Shinju did not exist, then Kaguya will be unable to obtain the godlike powers from its fruit. From Hagoromo's own word, his mother had good intention when she started out, wanting to end humanity's conflict, but ultimately, she was corrupted by that very power. There were so many that seek that power after her, unable to turn back. Sasuke was the last in that tragic destiny, but the last Uchiha rejected it and regained his reason before meeting his end._

_"I'm seventeenth and a half, Ilya-hime," Naruto revealed, leaning toward the short Master with a wide grin. "Technically I'm younger than you, onee-san."_

_"No way!" Ilya called out. "There's no way someone that young have that much powers!"_

_"Yes way, I'm just that great, believe it! And you haven't seen all the awesomeness that is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto declared haughtily._

_"HAH? What you mean? Are you still hiding more things! I told you to tell me everything!" Ilya demanded as the blond shrugged and dodged her kick. "GET BACK HERE!"_

_The game of tag had reversed, and it went on for some time. _

_"I'm tired. This is your fault so carry me," Illyasviel demanded as she huffed for air._

_"Eh? Don't wanna," Naruto refused loudly while hiding behind a tree some distance away._

_"I'm serious!"_

_"Me too," Naruto replied childishly from his protective spot. Ilya narrowed her eyes at the Servant. She quickly put up a sad expression and lowered her red eyes toward the ground. "You let me ride you without any problem before, but these days, you don't want to…"_

_Hearing that, Naruto scratched his head and exhaled. It seemed like the fun was over. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he needed to conserve his energy whenever possible. The war had begun and using his ability to play around didn't seem to be very productive, and it was harder to refill his reserve as he became more conscious of certain things. And resignedly, the blond returned to standing before his Master in a blink._

_Naruto crouched down and lifted Ilya's chin up to see the pouting face. It was adorable enough that anyone with a cold heart would thaw instantly. Oceanic blue connected with reddish gem for a fraction of a second before Ilya slapped his hand away shyly. The young homunculus turned around hastily and continued onward for several quick steps and panted a little, trying to gather her breath again as her heart beat rapidly to circulate the much needed oxygen._

_"If you don't want to, it's fine," Ilya struggled to say, taking a few more steps slowly forward before a tail wrapped around her small waist. The surprise girl forced out a squeal before she was placed onto her transformed Servant's back. A cheerful smile appeared immediately as she hugged the nine-tails around its neck tightly. "YAY! LET'S STEP ON IT!"_

_'Slave driver and using my ability for a joyride… ah well, I can't get mad at someone like her,' the Kyuubi thought before roaring once and wrapping a few more tails around its Master for safety. It dashed down the path with almost sonic speed as its master screamed excitedly._

**[Present Time]**

"Now you're drooling on my back…" Naruto chuckled as he transverse the eerie forest slowly so that his Master could sleep comfortably. She needed her energy for the upcoming battle that she was adamant about taking part in even Naruto stated it would be very dangerous. Seven Servants had been summoned for the War, and he knew most of them from the memory he obtained through the usage of clones. The last one had dispelled prematurely from the significant portion of energy managed to return to him.

'Which Magus has that ability? Stabbing right through flesh with their hand?'

'To get behind me without me noticing is not easy feat,' Naruto thought with a hint of worry. His clone's attention was focused on fighting against a titan, but there was no way for anyone could get behind him like that. The man's voice was also familiar as if he'd heard it from somewhere before. 'Oh well, Berserker is his Servant most likely. Could he be Zouken Matou… nah not possible, his voice sound around my age… then maybe Shinji Matou? Hmmm… that's made all seven…'

All in all, the scouting mission was successful even though he hasn't met Caster due to the drinking mishap with Assassin, and considering the last contact, Matou summoned Berserker. That giant Servant seemed to be the most dangerous out of the ones he had seen thus far. Naruto was sure that Saber, Lancer or Archer would feel some effects from receiving one his empowered punches. Berserker's master was quite powerful as well from the ability to sneak up on him.

'So I'm Rider and now my master is riding me like some pet… talk about irony… hmmm… but who should I go after first? I think Master want to get Shirou first so Saber?'

After some more trains of thought, Naruto cocked his head back at his master's sleeping form once more. Illyasviel was his greatest weakness as she would be the most vulnerable target. She might have the greatest amount of magical energy among the Masters, but possessing it and utilizing it fully was two different matters. When a Servant was too difficult to defeat, the logical choice would be killing the Master instead. That problem had brought great concern for him as he could only fight at his best if he didn't have to worry about her all the time.

Using his tails around the very light girl, he was about uplifted her off his back slowly and put her somewhere safe to guard with clones. "I think I should fight alone, Ilya-hime. It's better that way…"

As if she heard him in her sleep, she shook her head a little at the statement. Her grips tightened around the tail, not wanting to let it go. "Please don't go… don't leave me alone… father… why didn't you take me with you?" Ilya muttered wistfully, a bead of tear squeezed itself out at the corner of her eyes as the moonlight radiated its path along her cheek. The henged Sage exhaled deeply.

Even though Ilya was surrounded by those that called themselves her family, she covered her loneliness with a cheerful persona. Her strive to be recognized by her grandfather was understandable as he did the same with his own grandfather's figure. She might have said and demanded things on impulse, but deep down she do not know what she truly want from the way she kept changing her objectives. The betrayal of her father had left a deep scar inside of her, but it was fading slowly and would vanish completely one day. But right now, her mental state was quite fragile.

Naruto didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize her recovery. The transformed Sage couldn't helped but smiled and placed his master back on his back again as her hands grabbed hold of him once she was in a comfortable position again. Majority of tails wrapped around her, forming a thick and cozy blanket, filling her with his warmth.

"I won't leave you behind, Ilya-hime. We've promised to do this together for better or worse," the Sage admitted finally as he caressed her cheek with a free tail. She refused to forsaken him when ordered by her grandfather so he refused to abandoned her now. He will think of way to keep her safe as he continued down the artificial path, cutting through the dense forest. Naruto didn't notice Ilya had opened one of her eyes when one of the characteristics of her Servant had changed.

**_Transcended Link_** had ranked up.

**XxXxX**

Shirou was conflicted. Being suddenly caught up in the war of the Holy Grail, he had decided to accept his destiny to become one of the selected Masters after seeing the supervision person of the war at Rin's advice. This was after that strange Servant, Naruto Uzumaki, vanished in a white puff of smoke once he revealed his title as Child of Prophecy. That particular title didn't reveal anything about him at all. There were many prophecies in legends with most of them unfulfilled as they had no specified time limit. Even Saber had one according to her own legend.

_"It's like before… he's completely disappeared," Rin stated with a frown once Saber's confirmed he did, in fact, vanished without a trace. One moment he was here and the next he was gone like teleportation. It was theoretically impossible unless his master, the Eizenbern, had recalled him back with one of the command seal that Rin explained more afterward. But no master would throw away several of their triumph card so carelessly in a span of one night. The command seal can force a Servant to achieve something beyond their current attributes such as evading an attack they could not avoid otherwise._

In the end, Rin decided it was probably one of his lesser Noble Phantasm as a Servant of his caliber probably had several ones.

Shirou sighed before clenching his fist. He became a master so that he could prevent the event from ten years ago repeated itself after meeting with Kirei Kotomine. The priest implied the great fire that injured and killed so many people was one Master's doing. Hence, to stop another tragedy from occurring, the sure way was to acquire the Grail himself and preventing other from using it. His goal to become an ally of justice, following the footstep of his father, Kiritsugu, had always been so clear until Kirei pointed out something that shocked the foundation of his belief.

_"Isn't it ironic? When you wish to save someone, you are actually wishing that they will be in danger," Kirei said without any visible expression._

'Do I really want people to be in peril so I can save them?' Shirou questioned himself again, but he had no right answer to that. The simple fact was logical. He could only be an ally of justice if evil existed in the world. Without evil, there would be no good. Without villain, there would be no hero. It was the natural order of things.

"Master…" Saber called while equipping a thin cloak with attached hood, preventing bystanders from noticing the medieval armor she wore. She was unable to return to spiritual form just like the last war since her body was made of real flesh and blood and much seek out other ways to prevent her from standing out too much. She wasn't able to change into something more suitable as Shirou's household didn't have any clothing that suited her.

"I'm fine… just a little angry," Shirou assured, unclenching his fist and eyed Rin and Saber. He calmed himself as he now had a clear goal in mind.

"Saber, can I count on you?" Shirou asked as Saber paused. "I may not be the best Master for you, but I just can't stand by and do nothing after knowing what this war is about. For that alone, I have accepted my condition as master. I don't have any use for the Grail. But I want to put the end to the senseless killing because I believed in my ideal as an ally of justice. If getting the Grail helps me do that, then I will try my best so help me."

Saber smiled at her master. He was right. He wasn't the best Master for her, but his ideal was something she understood. She was a knight and knew all of its virtue. Using one's sword for righteous path of justice and honorable belief was commendable. "Yes, Master. Like I said, my blade is yours to command."

Rin simply nodded as she witnessed a new bond between Master and Servant. "Ahem… I hate to break this up, but let's go before the sun rises. We cannot be seen standing out during the day as per rule of engagement."

"Ah right…," Shirou said. "Ummm… thank you for everything, Tohsaka-san. You're a good person. I really appreciated all the help you gave me. I hoped we can be friends."

Rin blushed a little at the compliment before snapping. "Hang on! Don't you get it at all even though you're a master now!? We are enemies. We're only team up until we defeat that Servant so don't get all acquaintance with me!"

"Right…" Shirou muttered dismissively. Rin kept saying that, but she was helping him even though it was logical not to help him at all just like him. Shirou rubbed the small scar around his neck when he was taking hostage. The contradiction of the blond's behavior was also strange. It would be easier to simply kill him then and there, but he didn't. Still, it was a lesson and Shirou didn't want to be in that helpless situation again.

Not a moment sooner, Shirou remembered what Rin told him about Naruto before they went to the Church for more information. "… Ummm… Tohsaka-san. What do you mean he's someone that shouldn't exist?"

"Call me Rin," Rin requested as Shirou accepted if she did the same. "You mean Uzumaki-san? His name is Japanese. When the Holy Grail was set up centuries ago, heroic spirits can only be summoned using their legend from the west so his existence is a contradiction unless he traveled from Japan to Europe during his lifetime and made a name for himself there. But a European's hero with Japanese name would stick out and be well known so maybe he used a different name when he became a legend?"

Rin exhaled as the more Naruto revealed about himself, the more confusing it became. It was like the blond was doing it on purpose for kick. That was entirely plausible considering what little she knew about him. "Also, his title is conundrum in itself the more I think about it."

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked as he didn't understand. Saber, on the other hand, nodded in agreement with Rin.

"Master, prophecy is technically words from Gods through mortal vessels," Saber divulged.

"Yes, they are divine inspiration, interpretation, or revelation of conditioned events to come no matter what. Prophecy is related to a person as the event pertaining to them. It doesn't seem like a title at all. For example, Saber is King of Knights because there was prophecy that stated she would be King one day," Rin theorized as Shirou took it in, but Saber didn't say anything.

In her time, the prophecy had stated that the 'son' of her father, Uther Pendragon, shall lead Britain to glory. She believed that 'son' was her as she pulled took up the sword and casted her mortality and identity for the sake of Britain. But in the end, her homeland was constant ravaged by war and famine, resulting in its ruin despite her best effort to prevent that. As she laid dying on the hill of Camlann from the mortal wound inflicted by Mordred, Arturia believed that by taking up Caliburn from the stone in order to claim her birthright against Myrddin's advice, she was challenging God's will. That would only lead the country towards its destruction. Her eyes saddened at that thought and wanted the Grail not to redo her life, but to correct her mistake during the Selection of Kings.

After a few more explanation and speculation by the twin-tail girl, they decided to part ways. "Let's call it a night. I'm exhausted from all the adventures. Just don't die before I could use you… or specifically Saber over there," Rin declared with a smirk as Saber glared at her. However, someone interrupted their break up.

"It was a good nap… ah," said a girl with silver hair and crimson eyes while stretching. "Are you going home already? The night still young and we're only getting started."

"Huh… a kid? What are you doing out at this hours?" Shirou questioned as Saber took out her blade. The Servant sensed another nearby.

"She's a Master," Saber warned as she put up her guard. She was determined not to repeat the same mistake earlier this night. Rin immediately looked around and realized the Servant must be in Spiritual Form, which make detection impossible by anyone, but another Servant.

"I forgot that I must be courteous to my enemies. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but you may call me Ilya. Nice you to meet you, Tohsaka-chan, Onii-chan and Arturia-nee," Ilya introduced herself with a modest bow as the air around her shimmered a little.

"That's not possible… Illyasviel should be older. She was eight when I last saw her." Saber refused to believe it as she held invisible sword tightly. The silver-haired girl's appearance was a splitting image of that cheerful child.

"Shirou, she's Naruto's master!" Rin immediately put up her guard as she leered toward Archer's position somewhere high above.

"Naruto!?" Shirou readied himself since he didn't want to be taken hostage again.

"Eh… you already knew? I want it to be a surprise," Ilya pouted as she stared upward in the air while a chuckle could be heard from it. It only took a second for her to return to smiling brightly again. She then pointed at Saber. "You know… I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Onii-chan. I will take everything away from you until you have nothing left like you did to me. First, I will take back what was rightfully mine."

Saber's battle intuition kicked in as she put up her armguard to block something that was unseen. The air shifted in an instant to her side as something massive slammed into her guard, sending her crashing the nearby wall. "Ugh...! Master, be careful, he's invisible!"

"What!?" Shirou and Rin both shouted in surprise.

"Hahahahaha, you can't beat Naruto if you can't see him!" Ilya taunted before smirking. "But even if you can see him, you still can't beat him because he's the strongest! I will prove it!"

With that order, the moonlight was semi-blocked by nine long flickering tendrils. Its owner stared down the shocked preys with menacing red slit eyes. With a single dreadful growl, the monstrous beast revealed its menacing jaw, completely aligned with razor sharp teeth.

"Yo!" It apparently said in a human voice.

Rin, Shirou and Saber were stupefied before all three shouted: "W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Next chapter will be entirely dedicated to the battle. I was going to do it this chapter, but realizing it was getting way too long. It's still the first night. Damn… it been the first night for four chapters already… At this rate, the darn night never going to be over… Hmmm… anyway, the first epic (serious) battle coming up.


	8. Storm of Swords

**The Lost Kunai** (Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**Disclaimer:** This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I thought about how the upcoming battle should progress, but it has been quite a challenge to weight which Servant can beat which Servant. I think most Servant have very fast reflex, but their speed are very diverse. I usually answer your questions (review) inside the chapter itself (this or future one) so enjoy!

* * *

**=[Walpurgis Night]=  
Storm of Swords**

"See? What did I tell you, Ilya-hime? They would definitely be shocked in seeing something like this," the giant fox jested, feeling quite amused beneath its henged technique. Its reddish slit eyes had a glance at the small silver-haired girl from above. She was nodding slowly while giggling. He gave a wide grin and returned his attention toward the other people, who were somewhat flabbergasted. He didn't take on the full size of a Bijuu, which would be towered at least at several stories high, making him unable to transverse the small inner streets. Still, he was quite intimidating nonetheless.

Arturia Pendragon, summoned under the class Saber for the latest Holy Grail War, was the first to regain her composure after blurting out something un-kingly. She heard about many mythical creatures during her lifetime, but this was not one of them. The nine-tails beast must be from another part of the unexplored world, beyond the endless sea. She would love the chance to learn more about it from the invisibly ability it'd just displayed, but nevertheless, the monster was her opponent – an enemy – and she would surely slay it.

"Master, please stand back," Saber warned, steading her unseen sword.

"Are you seriously going to fight that?" Shirou asked. He was still in shock.

"Yes. He's an enemy no matter what form he takes," Saber answered flatly, entering her combat stance with unflinching teal colored eyes. She was surprised at the power behind the invisible assault moment ago, but she was ready for it now.

Rin, on the other hand, ventilated rapidly as she analyzed the mythical creature from legend. She was trying to make sense of it all from the plethora of information that was painstakingly drilled in her mind for the last ten years. The Holy Grail War could only bring forth heroic spirit through their legend of the western world. That was the rule agreed upon by the three founding family centuries ago. If that was the case, then Naruto Uzumaki was an implausible Servant by all accounts. However, what before her was beyond her current knowledge. She had no answer in relation to what she was seeing, and it was frustrating to say the least.

"Einzbern! How are you able to summon a Phantasmal Beast as a Servant!" Rin barked and pointed accusingly at the silver-haired young girl. Illyasviel von Einzbern simply answered the twin-tails girl with a condescending smirk.

"Who knows," Ilya added and giggled like a child she appeared to be.

Shirou was confused on the topic of magical beast while his Servant, Saber, scrutinized the nine tail creature a bit more. The King of Knights understood through Myrddin, or commonly known to the modern world as Merlin, that there were beasts existed long before men. Magical Beasts – Monstrous Beasts – were creatures of unfathomable powers as one had bestowed the name Pendragon to her father, Uther Pendragon. In doing so, it had blessed her bloodline with great magical power.

Naruto, who taxingly gained the knowledge on the subject after his summon by the Einzbern, simply chuckled in a deep tone of voice and looked down at the group. "Say Rin-chan, what do you call a Phantasmal Beast that can speak freely and intelligently?"

"An m-millennium-Rank!" Rin stuttered as dread filled her face before she jabbed the air, pointing at the creature. "That's impossible! Summoning a Phantasmal Beast is impossible! Summoning one of Millennium-Rank is even more so!"

"Umm, I have no idea what's going on," Shirou asked lowly. "What the difference between them?"

"Ah Onii-chan is so stupid. How are you able to be a master and not know that much? And of Saber Class too," Ilya teased childishly as Shirou became slightly irritated. He was an incompetent magus. That much he understood, but there was no need to insult him.

"Why don't you explain it?" Ilya asked, pointing at the heir of Tohsaka family now.

"Shirou," Rin started as her face became darker. "Of magical beasts, there are several ranks or tiers. The lowest rank was called Monstrous Beast, which is the most numerous. Even that was the case, being acquaintance with one in a lifetime is considered a blessing. Monstrous beast grows stronger as they aged, and they would eventually become known as Phantasmal Beast. A Phantasmal Beast of Millennium-Rank is akin to Divine Beast of the Gods. They are equal to magic, and only magecraft of unprecedented level can harm them."

Rin immediately had a crooked smile on as she faced Shirou. "We… are not of that level," she whispered lowly before thinking to herself. 'Is that the reason why he could negate my magic? Archer, are you sure you can hurt him?'

"What Rin-chan said is true," Naruto reassured before grinning. "But unfortunately, I'm not a Phantasmal Beast. I just played one for now."

Everyone just stared at him lazily, including his master as the fox sweat-dropped. It wasn't a lie per se, Naruto was simply filling in for Kurama, who was actually a Phantasmal Beast of Millennium Rank or Divine Beast as far as he could theorized from the information he was able to access. Magical creatures of that particular high level were the embodiment of magic so it wasn't a bad guess as Kurama was made of pure prana given form, even if tainted.

"Anyway, we should get to it before everyone wakes up. Oh before I do. I figure out my class, Rin-chan. It's Rider," Naruto revealed after he already gave away his true name. That piece of information only further confused Rin, who gritted her teeth in annoyance. Rider class Servants were supposed to have creature as mount, not become them. That was what she believed, but nothing been going right lately. Even her Servant, Archer, used dual swords as a weapon of choice instead of a bow and arrow like he supposed to.

"Naru, crush Onii-chan's Servant!" Ilya ordered and pointed at the steadfast Saber. The King of Knights quickly used her sword to deflect several powerful tails thrusts coming from the front while remained standing at the same spot. A wide swing of one tails forced her to evade by jumping on top of it. She ran up along the flickering tendril with haste in order to attack its main body.

"ROAA!" Saber did a downward vertical straight slash with both hands as she got closed enough. Her invisible blade managed to smashed up the concrete on the ground while the creature jerked back to avoid it completely. One of its tails immediately wrapped gently around the crimson-eyed master's waist in order to pull her away from the Knight's reach.

"Naru…" Ilya muttered with a fearful expression, looking at her visibly shaken bloodstained hands.

"Are you injured, Ilya-hime!?" Naruto called out in panic before blinking several times. He winced as the pain finally registered all over his pseudo tails. Their furs were all bloody red from numerous slashes and gashes that Saber managed to inflict upon them moments ago. "She defends and attacks at the same time...?"

"He was telling the truth?" Rin asked no one in particular. She was a bit surprised at seeing how Saber managed to inflict grievous wound on the nine-tailed fox with her sword alone. That implied Naruto was not a Phantasmal Beast as they should be immune to that level of attack.

"Are you restraining yourself," Saber said flatly, hinting about their brief encounter when she was summoned into the world. She then pointed her sword in the opposite direction and away from her large opponent. "Why are you holding back? I'm fighting with all my strength so you should have the decency to do the same, or is it because you think that I'm not a worthy opponent?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Saber and looked at his master. The petite silver-haired girl's hands were pulling against his fur, trying to check his injury. She didn't need to do that as she knew about his regenerative power weeks ago.

"Ilya-hime," the fox called out in order to get her attention.

"I know… I'm can defend myself," Ilya said, realizing what she was doing was unnecessary and ordered him to let her go.

"Release," Saber announced as the sword in her hand glowed brightly causing Shirou and Rin to shield their eyes. The swirl of wind expanded from the sword no longer sheathing the divine weapon. The torrent of compressed air blasted backward, propelling Saber forward to her opponent at alarming velocity. She straightened Excalibur forward in order to pierce through the fox's center of mass at an upward angle.

**_BOOOM!_**

White smokes covered her vision. She felt her blade impacted nothing and landed on the opposite side. Both blonds stood with their back facing each other. With a nudge of his hand, he was telling his master to take cover as he should fight more seriously.

"I'm not going to forgive you if you lose," the small girl threatened as he nodded with a smile.

'If I lost, how are you going to scold me since I will be dead?' Naruto amused himself with the thought.

"I apologized, Saber-chan," Naruto said, turning around to face his opponent once his master was at a safe distance. He'd learnt much about her legend as it was one of the most profound ones. Being his predecessor also helped in enticing his interest more than he would admit. "Battles between Servants are battle between Noble Phantasms. I suppose it would be disrespectful of me not to use mine in facing you. After all, you are a worthy opponent."

With that declaration, a black orb was summoned to his side as he wrapped his fingers firmly around it. The Truth Seeking Balls, through his mental command, transformed into a long single edged blade. An onyx katana was held within his grip as he pointed it at Saber. "I might not have the same level of swordmanship as you, Saber-chan, but let's see if I could defeat you or not."

"Is that a sword? It's completely pitched black," Shirou mumbled lowly, looking at Rin as he felt something odd while looking at it.

"Yes, and it is bad news," Rin answered grimly. She remembered their previous encounter with her Servant. Archer's Noble Phantasms shattered upon impact with that strange weapon. However, Archer stated that was because the way his swords were made. Rin didn't know what that mean as her Servant didn't want to elaborate further on the topic.

Without any more delay, Excalibur clashed with Gudoudama with a loud thunderous boom. The Sword of Promised Victory did not shatter as he'd expected. Noble Phantasm symbolized the existence of a heroic spirit, and their destruction would mean the destruction of their owner's spirit. Their overall powers depended on the will of their user, thus a low-ranked one could theoretically defeat a higher ranking one if the wielder had greater will. Naruto understood that much and was quite surprised that Archer's one did when they clashed. However, he quickly speculated that they weren't true Noble Phantasm of the elusive Servant as they could be recreated again and again after their destructions.

Archer must have the ability to project weapons, Naruto thought.

Arturia Pendragon was one of the greatest sword users of her era. She was undefeated even before acquiring the divine sword after the first one, Caliburn, was lost. Now, with Excalibur in her hands and true to her Class, Saber could not be defeated in a one on one sword clashes. Her inhuman reflex and speed with the blade was beyond comprehension. In contrast, Naruto lacked finesses in the art as he simply deflected and swung the sword around like a novice. It wasn't really true. His Kenjutsu was far different from the norm as it focused purely on the destructive power behind each strike. As such, Saber was being pushed back from the force of each blow alone, but the seasoned Knight, who survived countless battlefields, still had an upper hand as blood starting to seep through the numerous cuts she was able to inflict on him.

'He's attacking like Modred,' Saber admitted after feeling the savagery and viciousness behind his unrefined techniques like a feral animal.

"Naru…?" Ilya mumbled as fear manifested in her mind. "Why are you losing!? You said you are the strongest! You said that… you said…"

"Ilya-hime, I am the strongest, have faith in me," Naruto asserted before batting Saber away with a powerful swing in order to get some distance between them. He exhaled one deep breath and using his precious energy to accelerate his natural healing power. It did not remove the bloodstain that drenched his attire, however.

"I really wanted to fight you on even ground, Saber-chan, but I guess I probably lose if I do that," Naruto acknowledged her strength with a nod. In contrast, Saber remained steadfast with a rather serious expression.

Rin's eyes widened as eight more black orbs materialized in the shimmering air around Naruto. They quickly rippled and morphed into floating black blades, taking similar shape to the one he already wielded. 'He has more than one!?'

Naruto exhaled once more and let go of the katana in his hand so it would joined the rest. He was exerting and imprinting his controls on the nine floating weapons around him as he eyed Saber with a smile. "Let us continue!" Naruto called out and dashed forward, removing the gap between them with a single step while grabbing two blades that were in front of him. The hovering swords around him blasted forward as Saber sidestepped the first few with some efforts. She then clashed her weapons against the latter one, deflecting them gracefully before she locked blade with her opponent's twins.

"People usually shocked when they first saw that, but not you," Naruto claimed with a smile as Saber narrowed her eyes at him before widening it in realization. The swords that she deflected and avoided flipped in the air. They flew back and were about to pierce her from all directions, but she broke the engagement and did a full body spin, deflecting some out the way to create a path of escape.

"What is this?" Saber asked as the swords kept coming back even if she was able to knock them far away with a powerful strike each time. They were also getting faster and increasingly more random in their flight path, making it difficult to track and anticipated their follow up. Not only that, they were wearing her down with their relentless assault while their owner stayed back and analyzed her techniques with keen eyes.

"I never expect him having more than one of them," Rin admitted the mistake in her assumption. It seemed that all nine of them were made up the same Noble Phantasm. Having one was already difficult to deal with, but with all nine, it just seemed impossible. To her side, Shirou was on edge and wanted to help Saber, but not sure how.

"Get her, crush her!" Ilya was more cheerful now.

'Archer,' Rin called out mentally. 'We need to help Saber before she is defeated.'

'Wouldn't it be better if she's defeated?' Archer asked through their shared telepathic connection. The white-haired Servant was quite far away from the battle, but he could clearly make out everyone's expression from his overviewing position even though they were simply dots.

'It would if you're sure you could defeat him alone,' Rin answered as she watched Saber tried to get some distance from the flying swords while her own weapon was glowing golden. Rin then leered at Shirou for a second before returning her eyes back to the fight. 'I think fighting Saber is more easier than Naruto. Rider.'

'I agreed. Very well, give me the order,' Archer replied. A shadowy orb materialized in his hand. It quickly morphed into a black arrow. He loaded it onto the matte black western style bow carefully so it would not destroy his own weapon in the process.

_"What do you think of his Noble Phantasm?" Rin asked her Servant, who simply frowned as he analyzed their constructs. The moment it morphed into sword before his very eyes, it was immediately stored in his inner world. He had seen vast amount of Noble Phantasms in his lifetime, but the pitch black sword the blond Servant used was unlike anything he had come across before from the preliminary analysis. He had two of them as well; a broadsword that appeared to be used for decapitation and a slender katana that could extend to great length. He was unable to alter their shapes like their owner did without in-depth examination of how they actually worked._

_"They are called Truth Seeking Balls," Archer replied as Rin arched a brow._

_"And how did you know that?"_

_"I just do," Archer said simply and paused for a moment. "Unlike my swords, which are made of real material, the dark orbs are made of solidified prana that can be mold and remold into anything the user desired, taking on the physical attribute of whatever they imitated. From experience, their passive ability seemed to convert any magical back to prana upon contact regardless whatever form they took."_

_"Then is there any way to overcome it?" She asked as magic was a magus' most useful arsenal._

Archer wasn't sure if it was going to work or not. Although it was useful in the ability to nullify magical attacks upon contact, he did theorized there were several ways to defeat and bypass it. His theories were still untested, however.

'How do I stop them?' Saber thought grimly as she understood each of the flying blades were equivalent to a Noble Phantasm. The only time she had to fight against so many was against a certain golden-haired Servant of the previous war. At least with that one, the paths that those unconventional ammos took were very predictable. 'If only I could hit him directly, but how? I also need at least a moment to gather my energy.'

Excalibur faded slowly from sight as it was now hidden in many layer of airs once more. Naruto pondered why she did that as there was no point in doing so since he already knew the true nature of her weapon. Saber dashed further away as the nine swords flew toward her. She quickly unsheathed the compressed air into them, creating a spirally wind tunnel toward her opponent, preventing the flying swords from getting any closer.

"One strike, I will put everything I have into it," Saber told herself as Excalibur glowed brightly, filling the area with its brilliance. Immersed amount of prana gathered and condensed at the tip of the divine weapon as she swung it toward her target in order to fire it. "Focus it… focus it…."

"What is that?" Naruto noted as the tip of the weapon pointed at him. It seemed very dangerous. He leered to the side and behind him at his master before returning back to the front at Saber. Without further delay, he quickly grabbed two of the nearby hovering black swords as they were disorientated by the compressed wind. When grabbed, they exploded and covered both of his hands in complete blackness like a skin-tight glove.

"**_EXCALIBUR!_**" The beam of light erupted from the tip and flew toward its target.

"YARH!" Naruto impacted the magical beam with both of palms with the intention to dissipate it since it seemed like a magical attack. However, to his shock, the beam tried to push him back with incredible force. "GARRR!" The Sage roared, holding his ground with all his strength.

"Why can't I nullify it?" The Sage grunted as the pavements beneath his feet finally shattered from the force and exploded backward. Naruto had lost his stable footing as he was pushed back while cracks began to form on his onyx gauntlets. "Shit… is this pure prana?"

"RARH!" Saber channeled all her remaining magical energy in its pure form into the tip of the blade as Excalibur amplified the attack. The beam of light intensified greatly along with its immersed power, pushing Naruto back further down the path. However, in doing so, the Sage noticed the beam was not fired straight forward, but rather at an angle toward the sky as the tip of the beam slid upward on his palm the further back he was pushed.

"I see," Naruto chuckled as he realized this attack could pierce through the whole neighborhood if it was fired complete horizontally. Thanked to that, Naruto knew how to defeat it. Using his body as support and standing his ground, he retracted the beam of light toward the sky with his protected arms. It blasted into the heaven, piercing the veil made of dense clouds and vanished completely.

Saber panted heavily, struggling to stand upright even with the help of Excalibur. The attack she used had depleted all of her reserve and it had failed in its task. She saw her opponent stood up straight and brushing the dirt away from his attire a little. He did so without any visible sign of stress. The black gauntlet in his hand cracked and shattered into bits as it faded away, however.

"Hah… ahahahahaha," Ilya laughed as the attack had failed to wound her Servant while Shirou remained completely speechless. The beam of golden light was incredibly powerful as he could feel the vast amount of energy it radiated even though he was only a novice. Rin understood as well and realized the surprise attack by her Servant had a great chance of failing.

"That was… I don't really know what to say, Saber-chan," Naruto muttered **_seven_** swords hovered around him. "If you wasn't considered and angled it towards the sky, I might have been blasted into bits along with a lot of people in the city. I don't think you have another one within you."

Saber exhaled deeply, mustering all her strength to stand upright while placing her hands on the hilt of her sword as its tip touched the ground. Naruto had allowed her to do that, "I've lost, Naruto Uzumaki," she said as she closed her eyes and waited for the killing strike.

Understanding that Saber wanted to go out while standing proudly as a King should, Naruto gave a nod of admiration. "As you wish, Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights," Naruto said as he closed his blue eyes. It was an honorable fight, but with the Holy Grail War, there could only be one winner. The Seven obsidian blades surged forward, one after another as they intended to end her life.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes slowly when he felt the weapons missed its target. Six of the blades were frozen in midair just before the auburn-haired boy, who pushed the girl out the way.

"I don't know… my body just moved on its own," Shirou muttered as he held his shoulder where the first blade pierced it. "But I'm glad… at least I could do this much."

"Shirou…?" Saber shouted as Shirou collapsed to his knees. "MASTER!"

Illyasviel von Einzbern was completely speechless while Naruto frowned at the situation. Rin was frozen at how absurd that was. A Master using his body to protect a Servant was something against the natural order of the Holy Grail War.

"Do you not understand that we Servants are already dead? Our story had concluded long ago so why would you want to use your own life to save someone that's already dead?" Naruto asked as Shirou tilted his head back to look at him.

"I don't care about that. She's alive right now and I won't stand by to see another person get killed while I stood by and do nothing," Shirou answered heartedly. He wanted to save everyone even at the cost of his own life.

"Foolish," Naruto muttered as he outstretched his hands to exert his power on the floating swords again. He understood Shirou as he was that boy once, trying desperately to save everyone, including those that had killed so many of his friends. In the end, he couldn't save anyone. "Just because you got in the way, doesn't mean I won't kill her. I won this battle fair and square."

Shirou coughed, pulling himself up. "If I take those strikes instead, will you spare her?"

"Master…" Saber could only utter the single word.

"You are an idiot! Don't think that I won't do it!" Naruto retorted angrily, cocking his head toward his master. His eyes requested the permission what was necessary since Ilya wanted to deal with Shirou herself. The silver-haired girl was torn inside of what she wanted to do with Shirou.

"Naru… I…" Ilya muttered before she sighed and made up her mind. "CRUSH HIM!"

'Archer, we need to save Shirou and Saber,' Rin called out mentally. 'Naruto is too strong as a Servant, its better if you target his Master instead. He will let us go, realizing his defeat at the loss of Ilya.'

Archer frowned deeply as he watched at Saber and Shirou from his position. "Arturia, you are probably still waiting for me… no, you're waiting for Shirou, I am no longer the Shirou you knew," he muttered sadly as he angled his bow toward Naruto.

"Who are you Naruto? Why did everything changed so much with you being here?" Archer questioned before repositioned it towards Ilya.

The current event was different from what Archer had remembered. Illyasviel had Heracles under Berserker Class during his timeline and he did push Saber out the way to receive a fatal blow from the Greek hero. In doing so, Illyasviel decided to spare their lives because deep down she didn't want to kill them. At the end of the Holy Grail War after Saber reciprocated his feeling and faded away, Illyasviel had stayed with him until her death almost a year later. There was no way to save her as she was never meant to live after the War, but she held on just for him. Her little brother, she called him. Archer, Shirou Emiya then, learnt that no matter how hard he tried, some people cannot be saved. Their ends were inevitable. Even so, he kept trying to uphold his ideal even if it meant killing the few to save the many. In the end, he lost sight of his dream through the bloodshed as it was unreachable to begin with.

As the black blades flew toward Shirou with a wave of Naruto's hand, Archer unleashed his arrow as it transverse the vast distance toward its target, Ilya. Naruto immediately noticed it as he was on the lookout for Archer since he could not felt the Servant's presence nearby. The sword immediately swayed from their path and flew toward Ilya as they spread and remold themselves into a shield in order to block the incoming black arrow.

"Hah…!" Ilya called out.

However, the black arrow pierced through the erected barrier and continued on to its path with a slight loss of speed. Ilya opened her eyes fully as she saw the deadly weapon passed through her Servant's barrier. "Eh…?"

"ILYA-HIME!" Naruto shouted as he tried to reach his master in time, but he was too far away. He gathered his power and located the Kunai on the girl's body. The marking on the weapon glowed as it was reactivated once more. Naruto vanished in an orange flash before blood erupted from his body.

"UGH…" Naruto muttered as he intercepted and managed to grab the arrow. The momentum allowed it to continue on its path, piercing through his body and spraying his blood from the second opening.

Ilya was frozen with fear, seeing her Servant's back before uttering a single word. "Naruto…?"

"I'm fine, Ilya-hime," Naruto assured and pulled the arrow out, leaving a large gaping hole in his abdomen. The wound quickly closed up, aided by his diminish energy reserve while Ilya tried to stop the bleeding.

"What is this thing? It's has almost the same feeling as my Gudoudama!?" Naruto muttered and immediately located Archer by using the path the deadly projectile took. "So that's your Noble Phantasm!"

'Archer, how did you do that?'

'These orbs can pass through each other unhindered if they had the same aura. I merely create one and use it an arrow, but it's not perfect,' Archer answered his master before adding his thought on the matter. 'Since they can negate magic upon impact, I think they can be used to bypass any magical shields or barriers.'

Archer loaded three more projected Truth Seeking Arrows onto his bow, pointing them at Naruto. He saw the blond glared at him with furious eyes that cause Archer to hesitate.

"You bastard dare to steal my technique!?" Naruto roared as one of the shields reverted back to orb form. It wasn't his technique really, but he was its inheritor. The orb flew and landed in his hand before spreading outward, forming into a spear. Even though Naruto was annoyed that someone was able to imitate the construct, he was more furious that they would target his master instead of him. The Sage gripped the spear tightly as red glowing semi-jagged lines running across the onyx surface, originated from his hand.

'No, it's my fault for thinking they would give me the same courtesy as I gave them. She could have died because of me,' Naruto thought as his eyes flashed crimson a little. Large amount of prana flowed through his hands and into the spear, strengthening its constructs as he severed the mental bond. He pulled his arm back, aiming directly at where Archer was.

"**_Gudoudama: World Piercing Lance!_**" Naruto roared, throwing the greatly empowered lance toward Archer. The moment it left his hand, a sharp thunderous boom erupted as it accelerated toward its target, destroying everything in its path.

"ARCHER!" Rin shouted as one of her command seals vanished.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I gave a little background to Archer (Rin's Servant) since he's actually from an alternate timeline. His story followed Fate Route of FSN, but after Ilya died, Shirou somewhat fell into depression since he wasn't able to save her. He then tried to uphold his ideals (saving everyone) even though he constantly went against it. In the end, he was killed by those that he saved and contracted by the world as Counter Guardians. He wanted to kill Shirou to spare him from the pain he went through, but that will play out different here. ShirouxSaber or ShirouxRin? ShirouxSaber made very little sense to me since Saber is a person of knightly virtues, a King no less. Forsaking her ideals for love seemed just very out of character for her. Fate Zero portrayed her more correctly so I'm going with that characterization for now.

About why Gudoudama can be copied, read my response (in review). ^^V


	9. The Imprisoned King

**The Lost Kunai** (Naruto x Fate-Stay Night)

**=[Walpurgis Night]=  
The Imprisoned King**

Despite being produced through magical power solely provided by Illyasviel von Einzbern, Gudoudama retained its primary ability. That is the ability to reduce all magical constructs back into their primordial state – pure energy. If it was natural Gudoudama, everything would be reduced to nothingness including Gods, and more specifically, Goddesses.

As powerful as that may sounded, Gudoudama had some inherited weaknesses. Aside from Senjutsu, it had a range limit. The further away from its user, the harder it was to control. There was a theoretically limit of 70m, and that distance could be extended significant with ingenuity. Regrettably, no matter how long and how hard Naruto had practice, Gudoudama wouldn't able to strike the person he wanted to kill the most.

Because of that problematic flaw, Naruto had developed a technique, allowing him to severe the mental connection over the orbs held within his hands and launched them as unstoppable lances only limited by his physical strength. His physical strength was no joke.

The first Gudoudama ever thrown as true projectile missed its target, but in doing so, it'd demonstrated its absolute penetrating power upon his homeland. The jet-black lance when collided against the world that once brimmed with life pieced through to the molten core and escaping to the other side with little difficulty. While the lance could be caught with perfect mastery in Senjutsu, the recoil it unleashed was devastating enough that whether the lance could be caught did not mattered in the end.

That first lance Naruto threw was only a prototype, and the technique had improved greatly again and again ever since then. What he had thrown now was simply uncatchable. The spiraling energy swirling and twirling unpredictably along the length of the lance was similar to Rasenshuriken. That overcoat had prevented it from being captured and gripped by anyone once it was launched. If he attempted to catch it once it was thrown, his hand would be forsaken instantly.

Therefore, Goudoudama would impale everything that stood in its path and pierced through the world if required in order to reach its designated target, thus the technique was known as: World Piercing Lance.

If it wasn't for the command seal Rin Tohsaka hastily invoked the instant the lance was launched, Archer would have been immediately defeated – killed. There was no possible way for her Servant to block the deadly lance, and true to the technique's name, it would also pierce through any marble reality and deal a lethal blow to its intended target. Since its target was no longer insight, the dark lance surged into the night sky, continuing its straightforward path into the unknown without any sign of stopping.

In fact, the lance was speeding up.

Seeing his attack had obviously missed, Naruto immediately scanned the surrounding for Archer. When the illusive servants could not be found, his dark blue eyes landed on the teenager with twin-tails. One for the six orbs he had left materialized into another lance. He had enough power and strength to launch another strike, and this time, he would not miss. At least he didn't think he would miss against a human mage, whose reaction time wasn't comparable to his. No one was comparable to his even in his current state.

"Rin-chan," Naruto said with a weak smile. Magical power swirled energetically along the entire length of the lance, causing it to vibrate ominously. "You attempted to kill my Illya-hime. Don't blame me when I attempt to kill you in a gruesome manner. It's only fair, right?"

"How is that fair!?" Rin uttered. Her face was ghastly.

Against the technique, concrete and steel were pulverized and disintegrated. Her slender body under all the magical protection and enchantment was made of squishy flesh. With the weapon's demonstrated ability to negate magic upon contact, using it on her was simply overkill. Her death would be gruesome indeed – if there was anything left after the initial impact.

"I have to kill someone to quench this anger," Naruto muttered almost sadly and looked at the lance in his hand. The problem with severing the mental control was that he could not reconnect it without a bit of effort. This was to prevent others from hijacking it during flight. "If it's not your boyfriend then I will settle for you."

"Boyfriend!?" Rin spilled. Her face tinted while Naruto casted a glance at Illyasviel. Illyasviel's expression was also tinted in red, but for a different reason. 'Archer! Where are you!?'

'Watching your impending execution from a good vintage point,' Archer responded whimsically. He was forcefully teleported away to safety thanked to one of the command seals. If it wasn't for the command seal, the lance would have pierced him, and likely would have done more much more than that.

Each of those black orbs he analyzed contained enormous amount of magical power in its natural form. To trace one with his Noble Phantasm when it imitated a sword, it had drained his reserves greatly and to maintain it in existence in the real world continued to exhaust him. For Naruto to have nine of them since the start of the battle, the amount of magical power required must be incredible.

'Get back here immediately!' Rin barked in her telepathic link.

'I'd rather stay here,' Archer refused. 'Right now, I feel like you're more dangerous than him.'

'This is not a joking matter!' Rin winced. She exhaled deeply. Her attention went to the silver-haired girl protected by possibly the strongest Servant, who out to kill her in a gruesome manner. She was frightful, but she understood the risk of participating in the Holy Grail War. She had prepared most of her life for this battle after all.

'How do we get out of this?' Rin asked Archer mentally. She was calmer and more composed. She knew that Illyasviel von Einzbern would have been killed if Naruto did not have the ability to teleport. She did now know he could, thus could not prepare for it.

Rin had believed it was a command seal initially as they allowed a master to summon their Servant from wherever they may be regardless of the distance in between, but after a short moment of thought, she concluded Illyasviel did not invoke any such order. Naruto must have some kind of teleportation skill; at least he could teleport to his master in a moment of danger. If that was the case then killing his master would be as difficult as fighting him directly, not to mention doing so was also hitting his berserk button.

The devastation left behind by one of his throwing lances was evident enough. Any buildings that stood along the flight path took damages despite not coming in direct contact with the flying lance itself. Their windows shattered. Their foundation fissured. The magical barrier erected around Fuyuki City kept the damage contained, but it was breaking under the sheer stress from multiple Noble Phantasms blast. One of which was Saber's Noble Phantasm, which was deflected into the sky by sheer brute force.

Naruto was relative calm then, only wanting to fight and defeat Saber fair and square. From the abilities he had shown so far, Rin confidently to say he likely the greatest obstacle she would face this war, and to face him without any proper preparation was suicide. Her defeat was imminent, and the only way to salvation was through his master – somehow.

If anyone wished to kill Illyasviel, Naruto must not be within vicinity or the attempt would likely end in failure. Seeing how much Naruto had cared for his master to the point that using his body to shield her from harm, he would let her out of his sight.

'We? I believe you mean only you, my master,' Archer joked when he noticed Naruto sought permission from Illyasviel to kill Rin. Naruto also sought permission to kill Shirou as well. The blond-haired man did not seek any when concerning finishing off Saber, however.

'Yes, yes, me, but we're in this together,' Rin responded. 'So you should be here, fighting alongside with me.'

'I refuse. I'm perfectly safe here and out of his crosshair,' Archer mused. 'Please distract him with your body while I make my getaway.'

'Archer!' Rin growled furiously before shaking her head. She didn't believe her Servant would abandon her, but he was getting on her nerves. She had wasted one command spells to tell him to obey her the moment he was summoned. The command didn't work since it couldn't be used in such a manner, and with the latest fiasco, she only had one left in her possession. Using the last command seal meant her Servant was no longer under her leash, and as an Archer, he was notorious rebellious.

'Naruto doesn't want to kill you,' Archer responded calmly. His eyes focused on Shirou and Saber. Saber was greatly distraught, looking up at Shirou, whose consciousness was fading. Even so, Shirou continued to stand resolute against the maelstrom to defend **_his_** belief. 'If Naruto wanted to, you would already be dead. His targets are us, Servants. For anyone else, he is reluctant and would ask Illyasviel on the matter and follow her command.'

Rin blinked. 'Why can't I have a Servant like that?'

'Sorry, but no redo,' Archer chuckled, vexing Rin greatly. She wanted Saber to begin with, but she got an Archer instead. To make the matter worst, he preferred to use swords and close combat instead. What kind of Archer was he?

Like Archer had implied, Naruto didn't want to involve masters in the fight if he could help it. They were not his opponents, and if he wished to kill them, they would be dead before their Servants could react to his intention. His natural speeds, reflexes, and strength far surpassed that of an average Servant. Almost all of his techniques were unavoidable in some form.

It did occur to Naruto the first few days that unleashing the strongest technique he had within his wide range of arsenal on masters, their Servant would immediately come to their aid, sacrificing themselves in the process. He would do the same if any harm befell his young master. It was a good plan, but sadly not all Servants would gladly protect their master as they too had their own wish and would give that up so easily. They participated in the Holy Grail War for that reason.

Naruto knew he was no different from other Servants in this Holy Grail War. Like them, he had a wish he wanted to be granted. He had told himself that he was willing to do whatever was needed – as long as it did not comprise his moral – to reach his goal. The bright and beautiful future of the Elemental Nations he had envisioned far outweighed any single person, even himself.

'Targeting Illya-hime was a smart choice,' Naruto agreed internally. His master was extremely vulnerable even with his presence. Despite his power, he couldn't foresee every attempt on her life. Something will fall through the cracks. It always had.

'I would have done the same if I was in their position, facing someone they couldn't defeat. Then why is it I'm so emotional about it? This kind of thinking is what started the whole mess back home. I shouldn't think too much and do what is needed. Is that not why I am here? I have seen so many people perished pointlessly. What a few more so a whole world could live matter in the end? Is it the right thing to do?'

"Illya-hime," Naruto said softly and lowered his hand. He paid attention to his young master. She blinked and matched his gentle gaze. She also appeared to be preoccupied. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong," Illyasviel answered rather shyly. She shook her head to clear whatever was distracting her and examined their opponents. Rin was no threat since mages were no match for Naruto unless they could use true magic. Despite the fact that Archer was still lurking about, poised to strike the instant Rin gave the command, Illyasviel didn't think her Servant would have any difficult eliminating the threat like he just did so a moment ago.

His regeneration surpassed that of every Servant recorded, and as long as Illyasviel continued to provide him with magical power, he would not fall. He was invincible! Her servant was invincible! He would slay all the darkness that had plagued her for so many years.

"What do you want to do, Naruto?" Illyasviel asked and pointed at the defeated King of Knights. Saber – also known as the strongest class – was defeated in a single combat, and if it wasn't for Shirou, Arturia would have been killed by Naruto without breaking a sweat. He could overwhelm her with his physical attributes alone.

Naruto pondered the question for a moment. He was anxious to know where he would stand amongst the servants of this Holy Grail War since his summoning, but after confronting Saber, Lancer and Archer – the three knight classes – he had a very good idea where he stood. In comparison to the opponents he had fought life and death battle most of his life, the Servants were nowhere near their level. Therefore, he could take it easy, somewhat.

"I know what I wanted," Naruto said with a smile. "To have my wish granted is my goal, but my purpose is to serve you, Illya-hime. That is why I was summoned and became your servant. Whatever you desired most shall be my command."

"What I desired most?" Illyasviel cited. She knew what she desired most. It was the reason to why she had entered this war. It was to take all that was stolen from her after the Fourth Grail War, but with her father gone, what could she take instead?

Since Illyasviel could no longer take her father back with him being dead and all, she decided she would take Arturia instead, leaving Shirou with nothing. Furthermore, Arturia was her father's Servant tasked of protecting her mother during the war. Arturia had failed in the task, getting her mother killed so she must pay for her failure.

As for Rin and Archer, they were of no consequences. They were no match for Naruto, and she could have them eliminated at the time of her choosing. She actually wanted to kill them right now, but her Servant was against killing master. Despite the immerse power he wielded, he was… human. Human, she wanted to be one. She looked at her long silver hair and saddened ever so slightly.

"Yes, anything you desired most… within reason," Naruto said with a sweat-drop. He wouldn't let her ask for anything, obviously.

"I want Saber," Illyasviel said and pointed at Saber. Arturia had recovered much of her strength since her defeat. Shirou, on the other hand, was unconscious. The sword was still embedded in him, but it seemed to stop the bleeding rather than taking his life.

"I'm getting replaced?" Naruto pouted. His blue eyes lamented.

"No!" Illyasviel called out frantically. "No one can replace Naruto. You are mine!"

"That's good to know," Naruto chuckled amusingly. He reasserted his control over the lance in his right hand since he wasn't going to throw it at Rin despite his threats. It was simply overkill, and throwing it horizontally across town would create widespread destruction. He could use it back in his world without any restrains since there was no one left alive, but here, he had to consider the collateral.

"I don't want to kill a pretty girl for petty reason," Naruto said when facing Rin, who almost dropped her jaw. It was petty reason. Even if Rin commanded Archer to kill Illya, she only did so because he left Illya vulnerable. Such a mistake would not happen again. "Next time we meet, I prefer to fight your servant instead of you. Isn't that the whole point of this war? Servants fighting one another under the command of their master for the chance to have their wish come true?"

Rin didn't correct him. "I rather not run into you again."

"I think there can only be one victor," Naruto responded. "We will have to run into each other again. It is our fate, don't you think?"

Rin wanted to beat the light out of him. He was putting great emphasis on fate. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Are you a girl?" Naruto questioned. He immediately casted a short but detailed glance at her chest with a rather blank expression. "Hmm…?"

"What you mean 'hmm' you bastard!" Rin wanted to throw a cylindrical garbage bin at him for mocking her chest. Where did she get the bin from cause everyone to sweat-drop, including Archer from several miles away. She flinched when Naruto stood in front of her. Only a moment ago, he was a dozen meters away next to Illya. She didn't even see him move.

"Grow a pair if you want me to be interested," Naruto remarked, and before Rin could mumble anything intelligent, he was gone – vanished as quickly as he had appeared. He did not return to Illya's side, but rather he now stood before Arturia.

Rin could hear laughter in her head when she threw the garbage bin down. 'Shut up Archer!'

"Illya-hime wants you," Naruto told Arturia. "Why? I don't know, but if I have to guess, I think she wants to know what happen to her mother in the last Holy Grail War. You were there, weren't you?"

Arturia clenched her gauntlet hands tightly. She was there, and she was betrayed by her master on the eve of victory. "What if I refuse?"

"For your honor, you cannot refuse," Naruto responded. "I've defeated you fair and square. Your life is mine to take. I don't want to take it right now, but that doesn't mean I would allow you to roam freely and become a headache. Basically, you are my prisoner. Unless you can defeat me in single combat, you will remain my prison as such until the day I decided the war should come to an end. That day could be tomorrow or a week from now."

"I am a prisoner," Arturia said.

"A King will be treated as a King," Naruto assured. He had studied her in great detail since she was one of the servants summoned and recorded by Einzbern family. "That is until Illya-hime says otherwise, but don't worry, she won't treat you anymore harshly than she treated me."

Naruto shivered frightfully, causing Arturia to gaze at Illyasviel. The silver-haired girl tilted her head to the side, wondering what they were talking about.

"I must stay with my Master," Arturia said. "When he recovered, I will accept my fate."

Naruto paused for a moment and pondered if he should. He could, but he had comprised with everyone until the end, and it didn't make things any better. The more he comprised, trying to make everything worked, the more people take advantage of it. Furthermore, Shirou should have died by now from the wound caused by Goudama even if it had stopped the blood loss. Something was counteracting with it.

'Is it because of their magic or something else?' Naruto pondered and slowly retrieved the sword that was embedded in Shirou. The wound the sword inflicted was ghastly, but it was healing far faster than it should. Since it was far slower than his passive regenerative ability, he quickly lost interest and turned to Arturia.

"He is recovering," Naruto pointed out, "even if you are by his side, it would not make his recovery any faster. Besides, having two beauties caring for him made me a bit jealous."

Arturia made nothing of the comment other than giving a frown.

Rin rolled her eyes, cursing something. She hadn't left yet since she was worried about Shirou.

"You know, girls should smile once in a while," Naruto said and pressed his fingers to the corner of her lips. He forcefully made a smile, causing Arturia to glare at him. She swung her hand when he grinned at her, but she found she was unable to. Rattling sounds could be heard when she tried again. Something shimmered around her arms and shoulders. When it fully materialized, she realized a chain was binding all of her limbs. She tried to break free, but the chain constricted and bounded her tightly. It was to the point that her armor began to buckle.

"The more you squirm, the stronger the binding," Naruto said and picked her up. He placed her onto his shoulder like a sack of potato despite her plead, begging him to let her down. He ignored her plight and called out to Illyasviel. "I finally got her, Illya-hime! Shall we take her to our fun dungeon?"

Rin rubbed her temple when Naruto apparently kidnapped Saber and left with Illyasviel, who ride on his shoulders cheerfully. She looked at Shirou on the ground and shook her head. "What is wrong with this war?"


End file.
